The After Party
by MrsDSalvatore24
Summary: After Prom everyone goes to New York and Damon alone goes as a chaperone?  Stefan has been getting closer to Caroline and when things get a little crazy true feelings come out... J/B T/C M/C S/C S/E  Mostly D/E
1. Prom

_An I do not own the vampire diaries if i did... Things would be alot different... Im very new to writing fan fiction... Im a huge fan of delena so any feedback would be really helpful! BTW in this Jenna and Ric will be in it as little as possible, maybe just to check in on things, or otherwise. _

Chapter 1

Prom night was supposed to be the best night of my life, well next to my wedding but that's beside the point. I love Stefan I really do and Im so glad that i get to go to prom with everyone, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Matt. Jeremy with Bonnie getting to go to Prom although he's two years younger than us... Tyler will be tagging along, with some girl he met when he ran off she seems nice, human. So I'm happy.

Well not to say that Stefan's not great and I love him so much its just that lately he seems to be taking an interest to some other girls. Imparticularly my friends. Caroline and Bonnie will see Stefan now and just start hanging out with him... Its not the best thing in the world but theyre probably just getting to know him for the sake of me. But whats a girl like me to care for right if anything should happen at prom it would be the most human thing thats happened to me in months.

Tonight was Prom and I had tons to do get my hair done, nails done and dress. I had not felt this girly since I was on the cheerleading squad with Caroline. If Damon knew my plans for the day he would probably say some smart-... remark about me being a girly girl and say why not grab a couple beers take a cheap motel room for the night instead. And then with his smirk and eyes he would melt me, in every which way possible. I would hold myself together just to not show signs of it but myself being a human it would seep through and he would know. He would know that what I have with him is exactly what I hate about Carolines relationship with Stefan.

After many hours of hardwork on every inch of my body I was done and Stefan would be here soon. Everyone was being picked up at my house actually so it worked. Jenna called me when Stefan got there and I was just putting my earrings in.

"One minute ill be right down" I called.

I looked at myself in my full length mirror makeup done, hair in a half up halfdown state that led my bone structure to look amazing. I was wearing a full length blue lapiz lazuli colored dress which hugged my body in all the right places. I headed for the stairs and I saw Damon wearing a tux, like most guys that would be there he looked amazing. He was my Stefan and thats what pulled him from the ordinary.

"You look absolutely beautiful Elena."

"Why Thank You Stefan you dont look to bad yourself." He chuckled and Jenna said, "Wow Elena so pretty!"

Outside we all posed for pictures and I met up with everyone else.

"caroline, Bonnie!"

"Elena!"

"Wow you look gorgeous" We almost said to each other simultaneously, leaving our dates too talk. We had to get to know Tylers date, her name was Veronica and she kept to herself although she was breathtaking. Standing next to her I felt incredibly dull. And at that moment I really wish Damon was there to tell me that I looked amazing. But when I turned around the impossible happened I saw Damon standing there talking to... Jenna? I walked over and said hi to Damon relle giving him a ," what are you doing here look?" We had a fight about a month ago saying he could 'chaperone for prom' and make things a whole lot easier.

"Why hello Elena" he said eyeing me up and down giving me a look of approval. "Jenna and I were just discussing your plans for this evening. Quite frankly she doesnt trust your little date Stefan to take you to New York all alone..."

"WERE GOING TO NEW YORK!" I had no clue and at that moment when I had screamed at the top of my lungs Stefan came strolling over.

"Yes Elena we are, It was supposed to be a surprise but quite frankly my litttle brother doesnt know how to keep his mouth shut."

"Well you know what IM happy I know now I know what kind of clothes I brought were appropriate Stefan, you didnt want me strolling around New York in sweats did you?"

"I dont care what you wear your beautiful to me!"

Jenna eyed Damon and that is when she broke the silence.

"Well since I am allowing both Elena and jeremy to go on this trip..." she looked at me and Jeremy... "I wanted some form of chaperone, who wont have any other form of distractions, no dates, knows where i get mad."

Everyone stared around looking for Ric to show up and spoil the fun... And I already knew what she meant, "And thats where Damon comes in"

"Dont go worrying your pretty little head about it!"

"So were meeting you after prom at the airport?" Veronica asked talking for the first time since we left.

"Correction Im picking you guys up from prom and driving you to the airport. now throw your luggage in the limo" I stared at him for a moment before Stefan put his arm on my shoulder and we slid into the limo...

At Prom

I was going to get some air and just relax for a moment while Matt came to join me. That answered the question as to wear Stefan went. And then I saw them slowdancing together, prom was ten minutes from being over and I got a text from Damon that read: 'Hope your having a fun time at prom kitten Im outside, hope im not interupting.'

"Matt can you go get everyone together ... Our ride is here, Im just going to wait outside. "

"Sure no problem but why dont you wait for Stefan?"

"This song goes into another slow song and another one... Stefan said hed be about ten minutes look at the time..."

"Sure no problem well be gathered right outside if you change your mind." I nodded and walked outside to the black limosine that I saw had the window rolling down as I walked past it.

"Where are you going miss?" How could I have missed it?

"Sorry Damon " I stopped right outside of the limo knowing very well I shouldve just climbed into the back but Damon questioned me first.

"Why are you out here dont you have 10 minutes left of Prom Night fun? And wait wheres Steffie-boo?"

"Stefan is dancing with Caroline so I figured Id come talk to you, Ive had enough of prom anyway..."

"So you interested to know how I convinced Jenna to let me be your chaperone?"

"Actually yes"

"Well first of all im frozen at 22, I am an adult for life" I scoffed and he said "what?"

"well if thats what you want to call it."

"I am very well responsible, I have never let you get hurt Elena." and at that moment I saw 2 things in Damon Salvatore, the first was what I havent been seeing in Stefan lately and that was love. The second was the want for approval. The approval of not just anyone but me he needed me and the thing that scared me most was that I think I yearned for him in the same way he yearned for me.

**Thats the end of chapter 1 whatd you guys think? Next is gunna be the airport/plane ride. Itll be slow but its Prom Night and theres gunna be fighting/heartbreak/cheating/and more. By the way I would really appreciate comments and new story ideas ... I really love delena so this story is going to have a lot of that**


	2. The Airport

**Chapter 2 (Damons Pov)**

Elena sat their and talked with me for 15 minutes. She sat their in the front seat of the car still looking as gorgeous as ever and I was wondering why she had left early. I couldnt have just been the reason. There was something going on and I was going to figure out what it was.

About 15 minutes later I saw everyone walking out towards the limos and Elena didnt seem to care very much... She shouldve and it was very unusual... When I saw my little brother approaching I nudged Elena and our conversation was interrupted. I didn't mind, it was the first time we had really talked in a while.

Now get a grip Salvatore the girl is with your brother who will be here in a matter of seconds, and you are sitting here moaning over her.

"Stefan!"

"Elena whyd you leave so early?"

"Well you spent the last ten minutes dancing with Caroline... And this talk really shouldnt be for right now..." She knew I could hear and Caroline too so what was the point if everyone else could?

"At least tell me in the limo?"

"Sure thing." The way he took her hand was so sappy and unreal a real man would have done it much better.

Before they got in the car I had opened the door for Elena and then closed it leaving it for Stefan to open for himself.

I turned to him and said, "Be good to Elena shes only going to have one of these."

I was gone before he could say anything else.

I could hear Caroline complaining that she wanted the 'real party to get started' . Bonnie and Jeremy were making out in the corner of one of the booths and I could only imagine how Elena felt sitting right next to them. Veronica, Tylers little date whom may I say was a total witch and not in the literal sense like Bonnie but in the sense like she didnt say a word to anyone just sat their next to Tyler while he stared at Caroline. This was going to be one interesting trip...

"Do you guys have clothes to change into for the plane?"

Everyone stared at me blankly..." Are there any extra ones in your bags? No yes?"

"I have a couple extra pairs... Damon you own the house right? I didnt know how long wed be staying so I just brought enough for like a month, a month and a half."

"Yes Elena and you should probably slip into something when we get into the airport . Dont wanna ruin your pretty dress."

By now Elena was the only one not coddling her date which I appreciated very much but then again I was shocked at. She sat right next to the window which seperated me and her so every once and a while she would reach through and tap my shoulder or just make knowledge of my prescense in her life.

We got to the airport and everyone didnt notice... I seemed to have to make a very loud "Were here" and the first ones out were no other than Elena and Stefan. There was something off about them and I needed to get to the bottom of it. Elena had probably told Stefan what was wrong in the car and I shouldve been more focused, but it was so noisy in that cab. Everyone unloaded their bags out of the car and walked towards the airport I had clothes at the house in New York being it was my house anyway so I only had a carryon consisting of many blood bags enough to last me the month if I needed it.

Our flight had a 1 hour delay when we got their but we still got to check in and go through security and all that stuff. I compelled the security guy not to go through me, stefan and carolines carry ons. Carrying blood with you on a plane was not such a smart idea but in my case it was the only idea, well either that or kill but for Elenas sake I dont anymore.

I was already in my plane clothes. The girls went to change and so did the boys , Elena came out first, she had pulled her hair that was up down and now her hair was hanging in loose curls. So beautiful she wore a skin tight purple top with black skinny jeans. Her makeup still stayed on and it matched perfect. She must have planned this for noone could have just looked this gorgeous within 5 minutes of preperation. Im lying Elena Gilbert could look gorgeous waking up in the morning her hair a mess and wearing old sweatpants, she would look gorgeous wearing anything.

"Why Hello Elena"

"Hello Damon" She said trying to lift up her bag which I gladly did for her.

"Are you ready to experience the big city life of New York City?"

"Im really excited! And even better than that I can let my hair down loose and just run wild because I am a free woman!" I looked at her questioningly...

"I wasnt supposed to say that. Please please please Damon im begging you! Dont say anything to anyone ! "

"Elena would I ever lie to you? Hurt you?" She blushed and she knew right then and there that she could trust me with her secret. Well it must suck breaking up on your prom night!

"May I ask why or is that a secret too?"

"Well basically what I told you but more... Him and Caroline have become very close lately I had gotten worried about how close they got but I didnt believe he or her would ever act on it . Boy was I wrong! No they didn't have sex but they did kiss and a little more. Matt knows about it but he said that if it happened again he would leave her. I was offended by the fact that noone told me and that at least three people knew. Things were weird between us anyway. Hey at least your here right." She said and then winked at me . Looks like she was taking the break up well.

"Hey maybe its a good thing after all that you know, I dont wanna be stuck next to Stefan on that plane. Can you talk to him for me?"

" I would be glad too."

Stefan was the second to last one to come out from changing. Such a girl! Caroline was last... And when he had finally come out our talk went a little like this,

"Hey Steffie I know that you dont wanna sit next to your ex on the plane so why dont I sit next to her and you sit next to... Who knows?"

"Sure thing but how do you know about me and Elena we were gunna tell everyone together"

"You guys arent a couple anymore she can do what she wants."

"I guess she can." This occured to him easier than I guessed it would have , Elena was right he was different very different than usual.

When we boarded the plane I sat next to Elena and we prepared for our short ride to New York.


	3. The Flight And More

_Quick AN I dont know how long this story is going to be and for those of you who think that the other characters have been getting in the way Im about to get rid of them, Ive had a hard time coming up with a full story line but Im on spring break now and Ill have plenty of time too write. Thanks so much for reading please review ! And this will be done from Elenas point of view shes going to be a little more carefree on prom night, and who better to do that with than with the king of carefree?_

**Chapter 3**

Whoever would have thought I wouldve been spending my prom night alone and with Damon Salvatore? Oh well were friends right? I could make this fun and if I showed any signs of depression od my breakup whatsoever... Well I dont have to think about that because its not a problem... Not a problem that Stefan had cheated on me for my friend and that friend is still with her boyfriend. I should be going home right now, not spending the who knows how long with my exboyfriend, his brother, and a bunch of my friends my brother and their dates. This will be fun...

I mustve looked upset because at that moment Damon ordered us cocktails, free of charge, and when the stewartaist asked for ID , I didnt seem to need it. As for everyone else they would have to deal. Damon and I talked for almost the whole flight about random things changing from favorite movies to music to his favorite decade. The rest of my friends couldnt seem to keep their hands off of each other. By the end of the flight I was slurring my words and almost screaming. Damon had to tell me to keep my voice quiet because people were sleeping.

"Daaaaamon are we in Newww yyuuurk yettttt?" I sounded ridiculous?

"Actually yes we are. Its time to go, or do you need me to carry you out of the plane?"

"I caaan waaalk " I say managing to get out a sentence better than most. Im not badly drunk only a little passed buzzed. So walking through new york noone would notice me from anyone else, plus the way I looked right now I looked about 23 instead of 18. I really hadnt notice what I had on until we were in the airport waiting room. We were the last ones out and I needed to get to a mirror to make sure I didnt look to horrible. A couple hours on a plane with a few drinks could do that to you. I look great actually, I couldnt believe how goood I looked so I looked around at all the tourists and felt like a princess. Only until we get to the city will I feel like this... Bonnie and Caroline seemed to agree as they got off the plane with looks of approval looking at their dates whom theyd been attached to the whole plane ride.

"So wheres your little house Damon" Bonnie asked him while Jeremy whispered something in her ear, I wanted to puke.

"Its actually right in times square, we can take cabs there or the subway whatever you think..."

"Isnt the subway not safe?" Caroline asked and Bonnie gave her a look that said what are you talking about?

"Well Barbie being you are a vampire I think youd be able to hold yourself ok!" We had to be careful around Veronica but everyone else was informed on the whole Vamp situation. Even Matt and telling him was pretty hard with finding out about Vicki and all, it was almost another Jeremy situation.

"I still think we should take cabs... We could couple up me and Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy, Tyler and Veronica, and Stefan and Elena," Stefan and I looked at each other right there... At we really forgotten to tell everyone that we had broken up? Had they not noticed the seats switched, me buzzed ? Of course not theyre so into each other they wouldnt notice.

"Listen eveyone not to make anything awkward bbut Ssteffan annd II brroke up." I choked out the last few words and everyone stared at me blankly.

As if speaking for everyone Jeremy turned to Bonnie and she said " Are you all right?"

"Im fine dont let it bother your time here..." Caroline looked guilty and looked away from Matt because they all knew that it was coming

"So how about those cabs?" I continued.

"Sounds good, How about me and Veronica and Caroline and Matt? In one cab?" Tyler asked

"Sounds good to me But Elena and Damon should probably take the first one since Damon has the key... And its his house" I swear I could hear her say not that I wouldnt mind breaking in to the house myself however.

"So im guessing Stefan will ride with us?" Jeremy looked mad. Well whatever he was hoping for was definitely not going to happen with Stefan in the car.

"Ok theres a cab now, Elena if you will?" He put my bags in the trunk and then we got in the cab. While in the cab Damon and I were talking and

"By the way Elena. While were there your going to have to do the 'inviting in' of certain types of people." I stared at him with a blank gaze...

"What are you talking about Damon?"

"Well lets just say its not really my house, I co-own it to one miss Elena Gilbert."

"How?"

"I have a great forgery?

"Well as long as were safe this weekend... And theres no scheme behind this..." I dont know what it was but I felt like I trusted him... There was always something about Damon that I trusted from the beginning. But something about my words made him snap.

"Elena I would never hurt you... I would take a stake through my heart or drink a million bottles of vervain before I let anything happen to you Elena. I would always protect you no matter what Elena."

At that moment with each thing I heard Damon say I felt myself getting closer to him. By now our bodies were only an inch apart. I was very well aware of what I was doing and finally it happened I snapped and our lips were on top of each other kissing each other untamed, our tongues wanting dominance inside each others mouths. I struggled for air and it was so hot , it was a heated passionate kiss that I didnt want to end but had to stop every once and a while to come up for air.

"Elena."

"Damon..." I moaned and I could tell he was being much more serious than that.

We were at the house when we finally stopped and I couldnt stop thinking about that kiss, about him about Damon. Damon opened the door and I went through not carrying a thing. Luckily Damon had enough stength to carry all of our bags.

"May I come in?"

I stared at him...

"Please"

"Well since you asked so nicely yes you may come into my lovely New York penthouse apartment... Which if I may add is fabulous"

"Great just what I want to hear" He winked

I smiled as he walked in the door. He dropped his bag in what I guessed was his room and my stuff was still lying here in the living room. When he got back I was about to maul him but he said to me, "Elena can we talk for a moment"

"Why of course Damon." I wanted to get back to that kiss, figure out why everything seemed so right and normal with him when with Stefan it seemed so hard and surreal.

" I cant just be some drunken rebound Elena. I care about you way too much for that and I know that deep down you care about me in the same way. "

I considered his words for a moment in a way I never would have in the past and as I looked into his eyes I knew. "Damon I am well aware of what I am comitting too, and yes consider me your date to prom only you missed that part. It wasnt that great anyway... I care about you too Damon in probably more ways than I should in more ways than I ever should so if you will agree to be my Prom Date and go from there you could make me the happiest woman alive tonight."

"Yes Elena Gilbert I would be honored too"

_AN so whatd you guys think? Should I have left it off different between them? More to come... more drama more everything_


	4. The Real Party

_Ok so I love the feed back Ive been getting, and the amount of people reading this. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter... I figured Elena wouldnt want to be all cooped up in her feelings and I needed the story to go somewhere. I dont know if it was going to fast or too slow so thats my reasoning... Theres going to be more sarcastic humor and drama/romance to come._

**Chapter 4**

A week ago if someone told me I was going to be clutching on to Damon for warmth and protection because he was considered my 'prom date' I would have called them crazy. But my feelings for Damon were undeniable and I had felt for him even when I was with Stefan. Even early on I was curious about his bad boy charm and how I knew he cared behind the mask he put up.

"Hello is anybody home?" Caroline said trying to get through the door. Everyone else stepped through but Caroline had to stop almost screaming now. "Damon get over here right now."

He got up from the couch beside me and kissed me on my forehead. Everyone else was just getting in and looking around. Matt and Tyler seemed to notice, and shot me a look, I blushed not knowingly they were looking. It was going to be weird being with Damon, or at least for everyone else...

Then I heard Caroline say "Damon why cant I come in this house?"

"Why dont you ask the owner?" he eyed me and I walked over.

" Elena this is your house?"

"Kinda... Damon heard were coming here and we co..."

Caroline interrupted my thought when she said "Whatever can I come in?"

"Yes Caroline you can come in." And at that moment I saw the final cab coming up with Bonnie,Jeremy, and Stefan... Did I really have to invite him in? Well I'll see about that.

Caroline passed through the threshold carrying her bags and right after her came Bonnie and Jeremy . Everyone from the last cab was in rooms unpacking. I had claimed one of the nicer rooms to be mine already and Damon had his room. Bonnie and Jeremy were staring at the massive living room, that was so open and led to a kitchen that was so glorious and amazing. They turned around when Stefan was bumping against the wall that protected him from getting in the house..

"Damon you wanna tell me whats going on?"

"Well this is Elenas house ... Half mine half hers she was unaware of it until today but she is the one that has to invite you in." I whispered into Damons ear loud enough for Stefan to still hear with his vampire hearing, "I thought you said I didnt have to invite in the bad vampires" He chuckled and I loved it the way he could act around me but he still kept his cool bad boy act up because people were still around.

"Elena I thought we were ok."

"We are and by the way I thought youd be the first to know, Im with Damon now so dont be weirded out by anything. "

"You leave me for my brother?"

"You cheat on me with my best friend? Do you really want to be invited in because I think theyre expecting rain and I think they lack forrest animals in New York City."

"Im sorry Elena. I hope we can be friends but seriously is this some sort of freaky rebound situation?" Damon was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of blood now and I felt his eyes shoot on me and I said " of course not why would I do that to someone I love?"

I didnt realize what I said at the moment but a second later everything collected, and I was shocked. Did I really love Damon... I looked at him and knew it, right away from the start it had been Damon but I had been too scared too chose him. Now that I was very clear on who was the better of the two Salvatore brothers I ran over too him and jumped into his arms. I was not sure I was ready for PDA yet and well knowing that everyone in the house had heard out little altercation they would be strolling out any minute wondering what the deal was... Stefan mustve been shocked when Damon and I were kissing so passionately. But I didn't care... It was heaven. Damon had a little blood from the bag he was drinking out of still on his lip and I licked it up.

"You drink blood now Elena?" Damon whispered into my ear.

"Only when its on your lips... Its too appetizing too resist then." I returned the favor and when I did so I realized everyone was staring at us.

Damon slid me down as I unhitched my legs from his waist and he just laughed as he very well knew that he was both putting on a show and getting some action. I looked around when I swallowed my pride and realized Stefan wasnt in the room anymore. He must find this awkward...

"Well Elena theres going to be a problem..." Jeremy said.

"Jer if you have a problem with me a-" I was cut off before I could finish when Jeremy started to talk. "Well you see since Damons house is not used full time and is an apartment , a very spacious apartment may I add at that... There is only 5 bedrooms and a living room... "

I realize what he was now saying except it was Stefans job as the man to sleep in the living room.

"Damon well how come you didnt say anything?" I said to him taking his hand.

"Because when we left you and Stefan were going to be occupying one room. It didnt occur to me until now that sleeping arrangements have changed. "

"Well she seems to be happy with you why doesnt she just sleep in your room?" Veronica spoke again but only for the second time tonight. Her mind seemed preoccupied, with other things as if she were compelled but I made everyone where vervain so it couldnt have been the case.

"I would have no problem with that" Damon smirked and did that eye thing of his.

"How about we play for it?" Stefan bargained...

"What do you mean play?"

"Poker." So this could be fun... Prom night a little poker and Damons famous collection of booze.

"Thats no fun we need something everyone can do plus... I dont own cards... " Damon bargained.

"So what do you suggest we do?" I was perfectly sober by now and ready to get drunk, its prom night I dont care what I do as long as I dont end up arrested.

"Well I think I have an old Monopoly board in that closet over there..."

"Monopoly seriously Damon doesnt really sound like your game..." Damon smirked and whispered his idea to me. I was happy with it although not too thrilled at the idea of playing with my brother. Well isnt that what the drinks were for?

"Strip Monopoly" I said if you want to challenge someone to a room you roll the dice and call for odd or even , if you call odd and you land on a property you get that property if not you take off a piece of clothing. First couple with one person in bra and underwear or boxers looses the room. So who's playing?"

_AN Im not gunna have jeremy and bonnie play... it would be too weird and incesty... So instead im gunna have tyler go for carolines room and damon and elena and stefan play a game... Sound good? What do you think so far please let me know reviews are really helpful!_


	5. Lets Get It Started In Here

_So here we go gunna play strip monopoly "D (This one will be in Damons point of view being we havent really heard what he thinks in a while.)_

**Chapter 5**

**"**I think Jeremy and I are fine with our room, plus we uhh need too get in early..."

"Sure what ever you say witchy..." I looked at them knowing very well that they had just gotten themselves into a stay of complete sarcastic remarks and humor.

"Whatever Damon goodnight."

I still hadnt gotten used to the fact that Elena was all mine... That right now if I wanted to I could go up to her and kiss her and there would be no damage afterwords.

"So whose game?" Stefan bargained with that little evil eye I swear made him more of a vampire than anyone else could see.

"I want Carolines room." Tyler suggested.

"Well I like my room. And I dont think your date would be willing to strip to get the better room."

"Yes she would"

"Well then fine Ill play to keep my room"

"Damon theres two dice right? Our games dont have to get confused?"

"Whatever..." I handed her a die and they started to play.

"Now Damon Stefan how are we gonna do this? Theres 3 of us and 1 room being bargained for." I loved how she said my name first it showed that she truly did care, it was probably instinctiveness that made her use my brothers name first when talking before but now that she was mine I had her all to myself.

"I dont know honestly I didnt think that far through. Well how about instead of having both people in their undergarments it just has to be one person that way its fair to everyone." I thought about what my little brother said for a moment and I thought it fair.

"Sounds good but how about a couple drinks first?" Elena nodded insistently and normally she wasnt the type for a drink or some good hard fun... But that is what I bring to life in her and more than anything I hope she knows that I love her more than she could ever know.

By now everyone on the other side of the room had their clothes off and team vamp was winning. May I guess that it was the vampire skills? Well whatever it was it was a pretty close game...

"So roll the die Stefan and call it Odd or Even ...since we decided to just play without the gameboard this should be more interesting..."

"Odd" It was even and since stefan didnt have any shoes to take off he took of his shirt... "Your turn"

Elena called it first and she too lost calling it even when it was odd. She took off her shirt quite tamely, probably because of all the alchohol in her system. Before too long Stefan had won the room due to Elena and my state... Elena was so drunk and I didnt want her to do anything she regretted in the morning so I took her to my room and set her down on my bed she looked so peaceful so I slipped off my shirt and threw it in the hamper and hopped on the couch I had in my room.

I had to shield my ears that night from all the 'noise' in the house. When I got up it was around 7 and not many people were up except Stefan and Caroline were gone... They left a note on the counter that read,

"Gone hunting with Stefan be back later.. Caroline."

Stefans diet consisted mostly of human blood now but he still needed the occasional animal here or there... He was probably getting piegeons or squirrels from Central Park. The thought of it made me laugh, New Yorkers probably wouldnt notice with all the crazy things that go on in this city.

I heard moans and groans and I knew that pretty soon this whole house would be up with splitting headaches... I went to check the bathroom and saw that I would not have enough aspirin to cure everyones hangover for the time wwe would be here. I would have to go get some more.

Stefan and Caroline should be back by now, Central Park is not that far away and they had left a while ago their smell has not been here for at least 3 hours.

Jeremy and Bonnie were the first to come out and i handed them the aspirin.

"Thanks " Jeremy almost whispered.

Matt, Tyler and Veronica rolled out of bed almost immediately after them and they just took the Aspirin. I went to check on Elena while they all debated what they were going to do for the morning. She was just waking up when I walked in with aspirin and a glass of water.

"Good morning angel."

"What? Where am I?"

"Well your in my room, in New York, if you didnt notice I am Damon."

"Such a bad hangover... Please dont shout." I handed her the aspirin and water and she thanked me graciouslly.

"Did i... Did you?"

"No you did not sleep with me last night... I didnt want you to do anything youd regret."

"Oh."

"I love you Elena." Her eyes in shock at what I just said and her just getting over the hangover. "Yesterday when you said youd never hurt someone you love..."

"I love you Damon." She said to me and at that moment I felt myself feel all kinds of emotions I had not felt since I turned. We had the most passionate kiss I had ever had with a girl that was filled with love and caring , it made me fall in love with her all over again.

"We should probably get outside..."

"Probably"

And when we got into the living room where everyone was sitting and talking about plans for the day who was it that came bursting through the door mauling each other for lust and love? But my dear brother Stefan and Caroline.

_AN:Dun dun dun... Whats going to happen? What will Matt do? Is tyler jealous? What will happen? Please review!_


	6. You Did What?

_Guys I love how many positive reviews im getting but im not getting that many ... I would love some more feedback if thats possible. If not please continue reading. Post what you think should happen as an ending in the reviews or PM me about it._

**Chapter 6**

I was shocked when I saw the state of complete obliviation they were in. Caroline and my ... exboyfriend were intertwined in each other having such an intimiate time... They didnt even realize we were right there...

"Get off of her you animal!" Matt protested and ran towards them but Caroline broke the kiss and ran to the bathroom. I didn't want to speak to her right now. Although I was with Damon and I loved him deeply, Stefan was my first love and I would never fully get over what he did to me. To have to see that first hand and see Matt's broken hearted reaction made my heart break all over again. Right now I wasnt upset I was just angry, with both of them. Caroline for being so stupid and Stefan for taking advantage of her.

"Hunting..." Jeremy said. "Sure thats what they were doing. Elena are you ok?" Damon was holding me and I knew I could never be safer.

"Im fine just angry at the two of them ... Im sure you all are. But honestly I should go check on Matt. I know how he feels." I reassured Damon I was fine even after seeing my ex-love with my exbestfriend when the reason we broke up was because he cheated on me with her.

"Just let me go talk to Matt."

I walked through the hallway of the long house. I finally found Matt and Carolines bedroom and like I expected Matt was in there with the door closed.

I knocked loud enough for him to hear .

"I dont need you Caroline I told you were done."

"Its not Caroline, Matt its Elena... Can I come in?"

"Is Caroline with you?"

"No " I said as I opened the door knowing that was my cue to come in.

"Listen I dont wanna hear this whole speech."

"Well then I wont give you one. I just want to tell you straight out about this."

"Fine I'll listen"

"OK so listen , you know that they are vampires and they act on instinct. When they go out hunting they are acting purely on instinct. When I found out they did that once I knew for sure it would happen again. I dont know what came across their minds, normally theyre such great people but you know what I cant theyre horrible people. Matt I know you love her, but honestly Ive been there too, you cant help but come to face the fact that shes a cheater. "

"I know Elena, I know all of those things and I still cant believe how your with his brother after being with him and him cheating on you. I dont want to see any part of that family right now. I dont want to see her for so long I need to get away Elena."

I was puzzled didnt I make my feelings clear enough.

"I know you love her and she is going to take a long time to get over and please dont say that about me and Damon, its really awkward for everyone I know and it may look like a rebound but believe me its not. I love him."

"I really didnt know what to do but I honestly think I should go home. Theres no place for me here anymore." I was shocked... Matt looked like he was serious too... Just now I noticed that most of his stuff was seperated from Carolines and out of the drawers thrown on the bed.

"Matt dont go make a rash desicion because of this. Its your summer you should get to enjoy it, not have to suffer because of stupid stefan."

"He does tend to ruin things doesnt he..." I laughed as I realized this was true and how good of friends Matt and I were before things got weird after we broke up. The awkwardness was gone now and I could just enjoy his company.

"But im being honest Matt dont leave. Everyone will miss you."

"Everyone? Well let me see, Tyler seems to just be here to get Caroline, Veronica came out of no where and has made no personable thoughts to anyone. It doesnt even seem like they know each other. Bonnie is my friend sure but she has Jeremy who barely knows me, except for as your ex and Carolines boyfriend. Now hell know me as Carolines exboyfriend. Sure you might miss me but your caught up in your newfound relationship with Damon. Stefan and Caroline do you think theyll miss me Elena... Do you think theyll miss me?"

"Listen even though it doesnt seem like it people will miss you. But its not my choice its yours"

He thought for a minute and then said, "Im glad to know people would miss me but I cant be here, I cant stand to see them together, nevertheless her."

"Ill miss you. But I guess I understand where your coming from, it did hurt seeing that, it made the break up all the more real. "

"Can you just not tell caroline. I want to have that discussion with her myself."

"Sounds good. " I walked outside and nodded goodbye to Matt. Everyone looked at me still wondering what went on, Damon walked over to me which made me smile because he already knew. His vampire hearing allowed that kind of thing.

"Matt is leaving. Hes going back to Mystic Falls." Shocked was how everyone looked sitting around the large living room.

"Well I cant say I dont understand why... Jeremy if you ever did that to me..." Bonnie went on

"Dont worry Bonnie I could never do that to my little witchy poo..." Bonnie smiled and I was happy there were a couple of good men in the world. I smiled at Damon and whispered in his ear "Youd never do that to me right?"

"Not even if you made me so angry that I wanted to stake myself... Which by the way is not possible... I Love you too much for that."

"I Love you Damon." Coming out of our own little world Damon made his own announcement, " I heard what went on arranged for Mutt, er uh Matt to be picked up hear at 530 tonight. The plane leaves at 730 but security in New York is just so demanding." Damon and his sarcastic remarks made the mood lightened.

"Well then why dont we go get some lunch or something because I dont think any of us have eaten yet this morning, and we could all get away from this place for a while see the city for a chance." Jeremy suggested and Tyler seemed interested. Men and their food...

Bonnie even seemed interested, "That actually does sound good I need brunch or something"

"Then how about we go to breakfast! Damon you must know some good places in the city..."

"Well normally I dont pull the whole goody two shoes go out on a family picnic card..."

"But..."

"But for you I will Elena... Yes I will anything for you Elena. And of course when do I not know fine cuisine" I laughed when I heard what Damon said. "Damon I dont really think theyre talking about fine cuisine I think theyd rather an Ihop or some good pancakes right now."

"Well I can get us to an Ihop "

"Sounds good to me" Tyler said.

"Me too" Veronica made her third comment of the trip.

"Us too" Bonnie said for her and Jeremy.

"Damon and I are definitely in" I grinned at him knowing all these social events were killing him. "But we should invite Matt too. Its his last day in the city and he didnt get to see any of it"

"He didnt miss much , a couple parks, tall buildings, subways, rats, you know scarier stuff back home much better back there."

"Ill go talk to him." Tyler said

Tyler came back a few minutes later and said "Hes coming, but he may leave early because he has to get back to pack."

We all went out seperate ways for a little bit to get ready to go out and I wish that I had my diary because I was mostly ready by 1145 and didnt have to be ready until 12. I wished I had chosen to take it with me, I just didnt know all of this was going to happen in one night.

At 12 we all met in the living room and were ready to head off to brunch without anyone who might make things awkward.


	7. Say You Goodbyes

_Hey guys, this is going to be more of a fun chapter to fill the void as Matt heads off. I would say its not important but it actually is pertaining to other characters._

**Chapter 7**

"Are we all ready?" Matt asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yup and were so excited too!" Oh Damon and his sarcastic remarks. I shot him a grin that was half heartedly cold for being so sarcastic and very loving at the same time. He took my jacket from off the couch and helped me get it on.

"Thanks." I whispered loud enough for only him to hear with his vampire senses.

"So where are we headed off to?" Bonnie inquired.

"Its not far its five blocks west and I know the owner, should be able to get a table ."

"How are we getting there?" Veronica asked, comment four of this little trip.

"Like any other people in New York City your going to learn to walk."

"Damon I dont know if thats such a good idea I have heels on and theyre not great walking shoes." I bargained with him. Five blocks I dont know if I could do it.

When we got to the resturaunt, I was shocked at how easy it was too walk in heels, maybe I should try running in them. I chuckled at the idea.

"Now was that so hard ladies?"

Everyone just simultaneously groaned as Tyler healed open the door for everyone. He didnt seem like he was in such a great mood this morning, maybe Matt was right maybe he was here to try and steal away Caroline... They did have unfinished business.

When we sat down at the table everyone immediately ordered food including Damon which shocked me because whenever Stefan and I went out to eat, Stefan would never get anything.

"Youre eating?"

"What Saint Stefan doesnt eat people food? Well I guess you eat puppy blood you eat puppy food! Although I though he adapted his diet to be more suitable... Well whatever"

"So if you drink normally enough you can eat?"

"Yupp"

When our food came there was silence because everyone was enjoying their meal. After everyone was done with their largely portioned and highly priced pancakes we started to discuss Matt.

"Are you really leaving?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes I am."

"Matt you know were gunna miss you!" I said.

"Elenas right." Jeremy said innocently.

"I think we should get going now, I need to pack and some of you guys have reservations to make for later." Matt said as if he were upset about leaving, or just upset in general.

Later back at the house Damon had made a reservation for a fancy resturaunt for dinner. This would be our first official date, and I had nothing to wear on it. Maybe I could round up the girls and go shopping later. Just then my thought was interrupted by the sound of screaming and yelling.

"Im telling you I chose who I want!"

"Youre choosing Edward Cullen on Steroids Caroline? Hes not what you really want I am!"

"You are crazy Tyler, you have a date dont you go find her."

"I only brought her here to make you jealous, I see how well that worked out!"

"You and I are natural born enemies ok, so listen to me carefully there is no way that a relationship between us could ever happen. I would never cheat on Stefan."

"You know you have said all of that before and quite frankly I dont know what to believe from you anymore Caroline!"

"Why dont you go back to Mystic Falls with Matt, and send your date back to wherever you bought her from you probably couldve picked her up on one of the corners of these streets, it probably wouldnt have cost you as much!"

"She is a classy lady! Dont speak about her that way! And you know what seeing as the only reason I came here in the first place is gone and turned into some kind of an animal, I will go home Im sure theres more chance of me picking up a lady there than here."

"Good!"

"Goodbye then!"

I was shocked at what I just heard. Damon and stefan were out getting blood from bloodbanks, and probably having another brotherly chat... I dont even want to know what that one was about.

Now about half of the people that came with us here for after prom were leaving. I knew it was only 3 but I poured myself a scotch of Damons good stuff. It burned in my throat and it took the edge off of all my problems. As I was finishing the glass Damon and Stefan walked in not looking too angry at each other but more like themselves.

"You got into the good stuff I see." I smiled and Damon just went to put the blood bags away as did Stefan.

"I think you might have to book another ticket for the flight to mystic falls. Tyler and Caroline were fighting before and she told him to go home and he said he would , hes been in his room ever since and Veronica hasnt been here. " I forgot Stefan was in an earshot and was drinking human blood.

"Tyler did what?" Stefan was all vamped out and protective, I was afraid if I told him the truth that he would hurt me so like our relationship consisted of even before we broke up I lied to him and said "I dont know I couldnt really hear, I was in Damons room, and I just heard yelling and screaming and something about going home." At that he became less agressive and made sure Caroline was ok.

"So what did you really hear Elena." Damon said to me when we were safely in our room that was secluded from every one elses.

"Well , Tyler was only really here to make Caroline jealous and Veronica I think might live in New York. She just left after the fight because Tyler told her he was going home and said you dont have to stay here with these people you owe me nothing now, well see each other at the ball next year . I guess shes a friend of Mrs Lockwood and since shes gorgeous she would make Caroline jealous because they had unresolved business. "

"Is that all?"

"No Caroline went all crazy on him and brought up the whole mortal enemies thing. She called Veronica a prostitute and said she would never cheat on Stefan, Tyler said hes heard it all before and the fight ended when she said he should just go home."

"So much drama that I dont really care for in this house. But yes Ill arrange a second ticket." Before too long the second ticket was bought and Damon laughed when the person on the phone didnt even know where Mystic Falls was.

At 530 the cab was going to pick them up and bring them to the airport. Everyone said their goodbyes and said well see you when we get back home.

"I really wish they didnt have to leave Damon"

"I know kitten, I know" He said stroking my back letting me know it would all work out.


	8. Confrontations and New Beginnings

_Since none of you told me whether or not Damon should take Elena to a fancy resturaunt or to a touristy place I have decided on touristy. This one will be a little funny and yet cute. It will represent Damons romantic side/his bad boy side. I have been here many times before so it should be pretty realistic._

**Chapter 8**

Now that Matt and Tyler were gone as well as Tylers 'date' Veronica the house seemed almost serene. Except for the anger I still held at Caroline, I wanted to know why she did that to me... I love Damon I really do I just need to know why she would do that to someone she calls her friend. But I wouldnt say anything to her, she would be the one to confront me about this. I could see myself coming to terms with the fact that Stefan and Caroline are together now but to really get there I would need some confrontation from Caroline. Stefan had done that with Damon on a brotherly stroll through the city and I thought that was nice. But I missed Caroline and I needed my other best friend back.

Just then I heard a knock on the door and I asked who it was.

"Its Caroline. Can I come in I think we should talk."

"Fine come in." I had to put on act like I didnt miss her as my friend, it wasnt that hard seeing what I saw earlier and remembering how upset I was on the night of my prom seeing her dance with him, and then later hearing that he cheated on me. "Im listening"

"Listen Elena, I really dont know how you could ever forgive me..." I looked at the clock at that moment and saw it was 530. I had to start getting ready.

"Darn it!" I started searching through bags now looking for something acceptable to wear.

"What did I do Elena Im trying to apologize to you so we could get back on better terms."

"No Caroline you dont understand I have a date with Damon tonight, he said to wear something nice and I dont know if hes taking me somewhere fancy or somewhere thatll make him chuckle because of tourists like me!"

"Can I get my apology out first and then I promise I will help you."

"Yes." I stopped freaking out for a matter of moments and then looked at Caroline as calmy as possible.

"Listen I know that your horribly mad at me, and I know that you probably hate me for what I did but I honestly just want to be friends with you again. I miss it more than anything. Stefan and I are together and if it means choosing between my best friend and my boyfriend then Elena you know who Ill choose if youll let me. Im sorry I didnt choose you before but youre my friend and I miss you." I believed her , I really did but I needed to get moving. At 730 I needed to be out because I was meeting Damon in the living room at 700.

"Now for your little problem. This is Damon were talking about, you know what kind of clothes he likes and this is New York City. The clothes you brought will cut it for breakfast and lunch but the night scene it will not cut it. So earlier I saw some girls walking back from this boutique and I stopped in. It is a boutique two blocks away and they sell great clothes there. Lets go!" So maybe I wasnt as mad at Caroline as I thought I would be but its pretty hard to stay mad at her. Shopping with her would be easy, shed tell me if she loved a dress or top and shed tell me if she hated it.

She took my hand and we sped through the city streets at Vamp Speed.

"Here it is."

By the time I was done I had picked out enough clothes for a year. Half the shop was gone, ranging from lingeire to jeans to leather jackets to dresses.

"Wow Elena now that is taste!" Caroline said looking through the humungous pile of clothes.

"How exactly should I pay for this?"

"Dont worry about that..."

Caroline looked at the lady at the cash register and said: " These clothes are free of charge your gift to her for being in new york city for the first time." When she said this Caroline got very serious and her pupils dialated.

"These clothes are my gift for your first time being in New York City. They are free of charge." The lady repeated. She was in a daze. Caroline grabbed the many bags and we walked out of the store happily. I wasnt too thrilled that Caroline compelled the casheir but I had enough clothes to last a lifetime.

"Thanks Car."

"Your welcome."

I got back to the house and went to the room Damon and I shared. I put the many bags down on the couch Damon had slept on last night and hung up and put away in the drawers my new found wardrobe. I took out the red strapless dress that I was going to wear and took out a pair of black high heels. I went to the bathroom and took out the straightener from the drawer. And decided to curl my hair instead so I jumped in the shower and once I got out my hair was wavy so I dried it and looked for a curling iron. I found one and curled my hair. When I was done I applied my make up and I looked in the mirror impressed.

"Now to put my dress on."

I went and grabbed my red dress and black shoes and changed into them. I looked into the full length mirrors and was shocked, when I looked into the mirror what I saw was not me. If it was I looked pretty good but what I saw was Katherine wearing her usual garments ready to hit on one of the Salvatores. But I knew it was me so why was I so self concious? Maybe I shouldnt have curled my hair after all.

"Elena?" I heard Damon Call my name and realize it was time to go.

"Im almost ready Ill be right there."

"Take your time" I was out in a matter of seconds. I just had to reassure myself that I was not Katherine one more time. I mean I made my choice more than not. I love Damon and Damon loves me I may look like her but the only thing I dont know is does Damon see me as her?

I walked into the living room and Damons jaw dropped to the ground. "Damon I dont think walking around the city like that would make you look very appealing. Not that you dont look great."

"Elena you look beautiful. Whats the matter you look upset."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course anything."

"Today I didnt want to see anyone but me and you together and that is still true believe me it is. But if I look in a mirror right now I am seeing Katherine. I dont know if its the hairspray or the dress or the curls but I just need to know if you see me as her?" I couldnt read Damon's expression and I hated moment like this because normally Damon is the one person in the world who I could read like noone else.

"Elena..." he broke off and then I knew what he was going to say, "You are nothing like Katherine. You are sweet caring and selfess. Katherine on the other hand is kaniving and manipulative. You may look like her to others but to me you look nothing like her. You are prettier, more beautiful and honestly Elena the most beautiful girl in the world. I love you Elena not Katherine she was just an obsession that I could not get over because I could not come to face that she was not worth it. Elena I love you." I felt a tear run down my cheek and I went in to kiss Damon, my lips against his and it was amazing. Damon knowing how much he loved me not seeing me as Katherine even when I wasnt sure of it myself. I had gotten the better brother, I had made the right choice even if it took Caroline to come between us.

"Are you ready to go beautiful?" Damon held out his hand and I took it knowing this would be one great night.

"Yes, now where are we headed off to?"

"Its someplace very touristy, I think youll fit in quite well."

"I hope that was a joke. "

"Dont worry dear 'The Hard Rock Cafe' is very good for a chain resturaunt."

"That's so Damon..." I thought, isnt that the place where they keep all the singers and rockstars guitars and clothes?

"I have had some great memories with some of the people from here..." Damon said while heading over too another guitar.

"Did you really know any of these people?"

"The 80's were a wild time my dear. But then again you should know that right you were being born and all." Damon said winking at me, "Im just kidding I very well know when you were born." Another wink from Damon Salvatore.

As we got to the part of the resturaunt that people made reservations it was packed.

"I got this."

"Damon what are you do-"

At that moment I saw Damon go over to the hostess and his pupils got dialated and he compelled her: " You will get a table for two set seperately away from most others in a relatively nice area not too loud not too quiet."

"I will get a table for you two in a relatively nice area set seperately away from most others not too loud not too quiet." She repeated his words. I hate when Damon compelled people but honestly I did not want to wait on this line.

"Sorry about that Elena but our table awaits us."

_AN : The date will be in the next chapter... What do you guys think... Is it good Elena is friends with Caroline again? Should she have even questioned her similarities to Katherine in the first place? Please review keep reading feedback is nice! _


	9. Dating Damon

_Thanks for the feedback guys ! I really love it... I hope you guys like the resturaunt theyre at... It could make for a great chapter... Please review... I dont know how many more chapters this is going to be.. I want to do a chapter about aunt jenna finding out and a conversation between the three of them. Maybe a double date or maybe even a triple date... Perhaps a fourth of july barbecue._

**Chapter 9**

I looked around and saw guitars from Jimmi Hendrix, Gwen Stefani, Linkin Park, and Green Day.

"Damon this place is amazing."

"Ehhh the one in Vegas is better, but then again the one in Vegas doesnt have you here." He pulled out my chair for me like a gentleman and felt very gentlemanly.

"So I really get to see what the famous Damon Salvatore is like on a date."

"Yes you do my lady. Except I havent been on an actual date in years..." I didnt want to here that so I tried to change the subject.

"So which of these people did you know?" I said looking around at the many records and musical instruments around us.

"Well let me see there was Hendrix, I knew Lennon, actually most of the beatles... Although they werent my thing... Hippies werent really all too me..."

"Thats amazing ! I love old time rock!"

"Really... You always struck me as a top forty kind of girl..."

"Well with Jeremy always blasting it and when my Dad used to play it. I got to learn it and boy to I love it."

Damons eyes always killed me the watery ocean blue eyes that made me melt everytime I looked into them. "Well then obviously youd find my music collection quite interesting."

Ill have to see it sometime, I gave him a shy smile and a wink.

"Can I take your order" A tall relatively good looking man came over to take our order, he would have made all the other girls in the resturaunt swoon on an ordinary night but tonight I was here with Damon a tall handsome undead vampire who was the most gorgeously handsome man in the world.

"Elena honey do you mind if I order for you? Drinks first how about?"

"Sounds good to me." Like most places I am underaged but Damon could get me past that minor detail...

"One Scotch and Apple Martini on the rocks. No ID will be needed." He didnt exactly compell the waiter but messed with his mind enough so he could convince him I would not be needing ID.

We got our drinks and the waiter took our orders. Well Damons order being he ordered for me. He had some really interesting stories...

"Damon so you really were at Woodstock?"

"Yeah it was way more hyped up then it was said to be. "

My food came alongside Damons who shockingly got the same thing as me, steak... How ironic...

"Is it just me or did you get steak just to make me laugh?"

"Hahaha" he laughed "I didnt even notice that but good eye Lena, am I going to have to watch you with your dinner?"

"No I dont really think that will be nesecarry." I laughed. Only Damon could make me laugh with his quirky little sarcastic comments and his eye thing that makes me fall in love with him all over again each and every time he does it.

"I actually got the steak because knowing you, you would see the price of this place and want to run home to the grill where everything is half the price and get the cheapest thing on the menu."

"No I wouldnt." I said sheepishly...

"Elena if were going to start off this relationship with lies I cant imagine where its headed." Damon could always tell when I was lying no matter what I said or did. He just didnt always point it out. Today he did and his comment made me smile as I picked at my food.

When we were done with dinner Damon ordered us another round of drinks. We sat until about 9 oclock listened to the hustle and bustle of the resturaunt.

"Lets get out of here." I said sipping the last sip of my martini.

Damon stood up as I took my jacket from off the chair and slipped it on. Damon stood at my side and I took his hand as I got up.

As I stepped outside of the resturaunt I wondered what Damon had instore for us. I knew he wouldnt just leave it at that.

"So where too next Mr Salvatore?" Damon turned too me with a loving gaze, shocked like he didnt expect the words coming out of my mouth and said, " You still up for more of this city?"

"Im up for whatever your up for" I attempted his eye thing but I failed.

"So Ms Gilbert" He said repeating my sarcastic line from before, "Where too, A stroll through central park, a walk down the streets of times square, a ferris wheel ride in Toys R Us ?"

My face lit up at the thought of going on a ferris wheel with Damon, me snuggling into him and a kiss at the top. Oh how I loved kissing Damon Salvatore. He was my herione.

"So im guessing you want to go to Toys R Us?"

"Yes please."

"Of course Elena anything for you. But that dress isnt that kid friendly" A cocky grin came across his face.

"Well then well have to get stuck at the top all night then." I winked at him and strolled to the corner it seemed we were heading.

After a few blocks Damon and I were at the biggest Toys R Us I have ever seen. New York City really is something, i dont know how people deal with this constantly.

I walked in and saw the most exciting thing ever and I felt like a kid again when I saw the ferris wheel.

"Damon please speed me to the fron of the line oh please I dont care if its cheating just do it!"

I felt like i was flying. The safest person in the world and I was floating. The Earth had no grip on me. It was Damon and me and noone else.

"Next."

It must have looked weird that we appeared out of nowhere however I didnt care I was so enthralled by all the commotion that Damon had yet to show me. He was such a fun person to be around and I love him.

"Damon I am having such a great time."

"Does that mean Ill get a second date?"

"Depends... Are you going to call?"

"Hmmmm well I dont want to look desperate so Ill have to wait a day at least." We were at the middle now and I could see the whole first level.

"I understand well at least I have a big comfy bed to look forward to tonight."

"Too bad you have too be all alone in it." Damon said sarcastically.

"Too bad but itll be nice because itll give me a nice view of you on that couch."

We were at the top now and I could see everything in the store and my was it big. It had a LegoLand and a Barbies Dream House that was life size that I would make sure I would have Damon go in later... But as I was looking around Damon said, "You like the view."

"its beautiful. A 5 year olds heaven!"

"Your beautiful Elena." And then I had the most passionate kiss of my life. It was so romantic the way it happened and Damon stopped when we were inches away from the ground. I knew we were meant to be together after tonight. I just knew it.


	10. Two More Nights In the City

_I think there may be about 4 or 5 more chapters. Please give me any feedback you have on it or on any chapters you would like me to add. Any reactions you have anything. I really want to know if you guys like the story or not!_

**Chapter 10**

I woke up the next morning to the bright sunlight of New York city. The sounds of cars honking were distant being we were in a penthouse but loud enough to not let me get back to sleep. I rolled over and then at the sight of Damon Salvatore sleeping next to me I remembered last nights events. I looked at him for a moment and he looked almost innocent in his sleep. How could a vampire look innocent? I will never know. But last nights events had led to a very naked me.

"Good morning sunshine." I jumped when he said this and he pulled me into a long overdue kiss.

"Did you really think that with you stirring all around the bed I could sleep?" I laughed at the though... Damon was a light sleeper that was good to know.

"I guess I thought that you were a heavy sleeper. "

"When you drink blood properly Elena you dont need much sleep. One or two hours is enough but I got lazy after the night I had last night." He smirked and I blushed and he pulled me into another kiss. I was all his and he was all mine. I loved that fact, but the funny thing is that if someone had told me last week that I would be sleeping with Damon Salvatore when I went to New York and he would be my new boyfriend I wouldve called them crazy right then and there.

"I guess I should be getting up. You should too."

"5 more minutes please!" He said and pulled me in as his tongue entered my mouth and explored it in all kinds of exciting ways.

When Damon and I were finally done 'exploring' we got up and got showered a couple times. First together then seperately. I had straightened my hair and then let my natural beauty shine through today. I wore Dark Skinny jeans with a red corset top and a black leather jacket which i thought looked pretty good on me.

When I got out Damon was wearing his regular jeans white t-shrit and leather jacket but oh my did he look good.

Damon and I walked out hand in hand but immediately when I sat down pancakes were placed in front of me. Damon walked to the fridge to grab a water bottle full of blood.

"Hey guys Stefan and I want to ask you something?" Just then my phone buzzed, I looked down and I saw who it was, Jenna. I could call her back in a few minutes or at least after breakfast so I hit ignore.

"Yeah what is it Caroline." Everyone was shocked to see that I was the one making an effort with her... She had after all been sneaking around with my boyfriend. But she made up for it, and it wasnt completely her fault there were two people there right.

"Well since we need to have some fun in this house as a group and we need to be all friends again... ALL of us" she stressed the word all, " I was thinking about all of us going out one night."

"Like ona group date." jeremy asked.

"Yes like a triple date!" she answered. I didnt know if it was such a good idea but I thought about it for a moment and thought why not... its your chance to show off Damon to everyone else, how charming and sweet he can be. The side of him that people think is a ghost is actually here.

"Were in!" Bonnie said.

I looked at Damon and nodded he smiled and my heart leaped as if I didnt know what I was doing... Did I?

"Were in." Damon said before I had my chance to back out... This was going to be awkward. Damons ex and my ex at one table... Now theyre dating each other, how lovely.

"This better be up to my standards of living. If you havent noticed those standards are pretty high" Damon said looking at Caroline and Stefan as she started talking about how they were planning this evening.

"Dont worry about it Damon everything will go just prefect." Stefan said.

"You better count on it." Damon said and took me as we strolled into the living room. He had good timing too because my food was just done and Bonnie was just going to sit in there. It was nice to just sit and talk with Bonnie like old times. Damon ran out to go get blood from a local bloodbank because they were running low.

"So have you heard from Jenna lately."

"Oh shoot!"

"What is it? Are you hurt whats the matter?"

"She called earlier and I forgot to call her back..." I said getting out my phone seeing how much time had past since then.

It had only been an hour so Jenna shouldnt be that mad. I dialed her number and told Bonnie Id be right back. The phone only rang once before she picked up.

"Hello"

"Hi Jenna?"

"Elena! Sweetie How are you doing?"

"Im good New York City is gorgeous, Ill have to take you here one day."

"Im so glad you're having fun! Hows Stefan doing?" I drew a blank for a moment... I know that I didnt tell Jenna about anything that went on since we got here. She should know about me and Stefan though because Matt and tyler were home... Maybe they didnt spill.

"Umm hes good. But Jenna we broke up on prom night."

"What! Are you ok? Do you need to come home soon? I mean honestly you must be hearrtbroken... You guys were so happy!" I love how she automatically knew that he did something to anger me... Its very, Jenna.

"Im fine really I am loving the city."

"Is Damon behaving as a good chaperone? Actually may I speak to him?"

"Damon ran out to get some groceries..." Seemed like a good enough lie.

"Oh well when he gets back can you tell him to call me, its about when you coming home. "

"OK" I knew I couldnt stay here forever and I had already been here for a matter of days now at this point so I knew that Jenna would want me home for something. She would have pooled together the rest of the parents on it also.

"Ill have Damon call you later."

"Ok I love you Elena goodbye."

"Bye."

I walked back over to the couches and Bonnie asked what that was all about.

"I didnt exactly talk to Aunt jenna since prom."

"Ohhh... So she doesnt know much."

"Well i figured that was her calling because Tyler and Matt just saw her and spilled on everything. But no I had to tell her about me and stefan breaking up but she doesnt exactly know about me and Damon yet."

"So youre keeping your undying love a secret?" Bonnie teased as Jeremy walked over to her.

"Stop it! You know i would have told her if it werent for jennas hatred of Damon himself."

"Elenas right. That is going to be a tough desicion. Aunt Jenna really doesnt like Damon." Jeremy commented on the conversation that I think he now understood better.

"Well if I remember correctly Ric was going to tell Jenna the truth while we on our little vacation."

"So now everyone knows. "

"She didnt sound too horrible on the phone." Damon said smirking walking in holding up the phone throwing it on the couch next too Elena.

"Howd you know to call Jenna?"

"Witchy over here accidentally pocket dialed me when you two wer talking. I overheard your conversation with my fabulous senses and yes Jenna knows Im a vampire."

"What did she want from you?"

"To check up on things make sure noone was having too much fun but we dont have to worry about that now do we?" He winked at me and stared down Jeremy. Jeremy being two years younger felt a pang of guilt. "Dont worry about not telling aunty about our relationship Lena, I plan on telling her when we get back."

"So whatd she really need? She said something about us leaving... "

"Ahhh yes the boarding passes. I believe theyre for the 1st. She wants you home for some barbecue or something on the second or third was it. And the fourth of July party at the Lockwood mansion is on what do you know the fourth of July!"

"So we have tonight and tomorow night but then Monday morning we leave?" Bonnie asked fuming.

"You really didnt expect to stay here forever did you?"

"I already have reservations for tomorow night Elena so bet your sweet bottom that youll be tired on that plane ride home... "

"Ignoring that..." Jeremy said, " Bonnie where would you like to go tomorow, Ill take you anywhere."

"Well im probably going to sound like a tourist but I really want to see a Broadway show... Ive never seen one before. And I heard about this really funny place where the waiters dress up as aliens, and you go in a spaceship. Can we go there?"

"Why yes of course! Any show imparticular you want to see?"

"I heard Wicked is supposed to be good."

Damon laughed a little and I said "Whats so funny."

"Wicked is a show about a witch, who rides around on a broomstick and is all misunderstood and stuff. But she is ultimately evil! Reminds me of someone I know."

"I thought it was the other eay around." Bonnie interupted.

"Whatever toma-toe to-matoe all the same stuff!"

"So we all know where were going tomorow... Well everyone except for me... But do we know where were going tonight? How should I dress?" Damon gave me a very convincing glare.

"I love what you're wearing right now. Whered you get it?"

"I dont know Caroline took me shopping. But I think I actually have an outfit in mind that just might work ."

It was around two thirty now and we were just idly waiting around the house for 5 to come by so we could have a night together. I sat there as I painted Carolines toes , and she painted Bonnies, who painted mine. The guys sat around the TV watching football. I tell you no matter what century your from a guy is a guy and a girl is a girl.


	11. Triple Date

_Hi sorry I didnt update yesterday... Ill try to add two chapters today if I can but im not promising I can update every day now that I have school again... But I have time now so lets give that a shot... Ok so whatd you guys think of that last chapter? I think your going to like where im bringing them on their triple date... its kind of ironic.. So please please please please review!_

**Chapter 11**

"Oh my god Elena my nails look gorgeous!"

"Well thank you! Hey now where are we going tonight because I dont know if what I was thinking of wearing is going to be appropriate..."

"Dont you worry your sweet self off... Think of it as another theme resturaunt, you went to one of those right... Stefan told me its going to be very let me say ironic to use his exact words."

"So its either going to be a whole bunch of little kids jumping around screaming or a place that has something to do with the supernatural?"

"I would go with the supernatural thing if I was you.." We all burst into laughter at the thought of three vampires walking into a place of people dressed up as wearwolves and other such things.

"Do you actuallly know where were going?" Bonnie continued...

"No... When did I say I did?"

"I dont know it just seems like you did"

This was nice... Even though this was supposed to be a bonding time we really hadnt gotten much bonding time in. But now we got alot of time together. Tonight was going to be fun, but now I was wondering how Damon was doing with my brother and broody old stefan...

"Do you guys want to help each other with outfits?"

"I thought you said you knew an outfit..." Bonnie said eyeing me curiously.

"But that one isnt going to work. Come on Ill help you guys too." And I dragged them up and out of the room.

Outside as we passed through the living room into the room Damon and I shared the boys saw us and all gave a friendly smile except for Damon who actually looked away from the game long enough to make a comment, "what you guys doing?"

"Going to pick out outfits tonight, hows the game."

"Alright Im not much of a college football fan."

"You never cease to amaze me Damon."

"Ok you two enough with your banter, its time to pick out a sexy outfit for tonight."

"Well dont let me stop you." He winked at me and looked back to the game.

I looked through tons of outfits and none of them seemed nice enough, or bad enough as Caroline liked to make it seem... Bonnie didnt really pay any heat to my newfound interest in darker colors for my choice of outfits and more sexual appeal than when I was with Stefan. It didnt seem to bother her as much as the fact that I was with Damon but she was happy for me.

"Hey Elena I think I found your outfit!" Caroline held out a black skin tight spaghetti strap dress that would probably only cover my but along with silver stilletos and lacy blue liengeire to go underneath.

"Woahhhhhh that would look greay on you Elena!" Bonnie agreed and I had to admit I really wanted to see Damons face when I walked out in that outfit.

"Ill wear it. " I grabbed it out of Carolines hand and layed it on the bed. "Curly or straight?"

"Straight, and by the way Elena you probably shouldnt be wearing that necklace." Bonnie answered.

I looked down at my neck and then realized that I was still wearing the necklace Stefan gave me.

"I didn't even realize... But how else will I be protected against vampires?"

"Seriously Elena that was supposed to protect you against Damon but if you havent noticed your sleeping with him now..." I blushed at Carolines comment... "But if you really want to if you can get me some vervain and another locket...

"No problem..." I pulled out the ten pounds of jewelry that Caroline convinced me to buy when I was at the store. "There has to be a locket in here somewhere."

I pulled out a silver locket in the shape of a heart normally meant for pictures of someone but now Bonnie was putting a couple of flowers of vervain into the locket.

"All done"

"Good" I smiled as I looked in the mirror feeling a sense of completeness. "Now time for your outfits."

Bonnie and Caroline had no problem picking out their outfits. In Bonnies room it was really funny though because it looked exactly like Jeremys room back home. I was shocked to see that she actually had clothes in their.

"Ok so why dont we all go get ready and meet outside in about a half hour?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too."

I walked back to the room to only see Damon in the shower where I needed to be. Lucky enough we had our own bathroom, unlucky enough Damon was such a girl with his looks.

"Damon... You know I need to shower."

"Want to join?" I could feel the smirk growing on his face.

"I dont have time for that right now..." I said.

"Give me one minute." And in literally one minute like he said he was out of the shower attacking me with his lips.

"Sorry its just that I didnt know you were ready already. You look amazing." He smirked.

"Damon you very well know I am not ready, now I will see you in a half hour in the living room. " I said half trying to get his sarcasm back.

After my quick shower I blew dried my hair and then straightened it. I did my make-up and then threw on the mini dress and I was right this only did cover my but. I threw on my stiletos and and looked in the mirror impressed.

When I walked outside apparently everyone was waiting for me.

"Elena dear what took you so long?"

"My my damon why should you know that? It mustve been the cold shower I had to take... Someone used all the hot water." I smiled at him and he took my arm. Everyone else so confused by the flirtatious banter that we laughed simultaneously.

"So Stefan where are we going Jeremy asked as he headed down the street."

"The subway."

"WHAT!" Caroline,Bonnie and I shrieked at the same time. I thought it was funny that Caroline did because she could easily beat up someone with ease.

"Calm down theres three vampires here and its required to get to this resturaunt."

"Which is?" jeremy tried but failed.

We took the subway which was surprisingly not that bad. A little boring actually. People just sitting waiting for their stop some standing , and it turns out ours was only two away so it was quick.

"Jekyll and Hydes... Really Stefan? Is this your idea of funny? Next time let me do the planning and Itll be much better." I laughed at Damons comment.

"Come on Damon." He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked in.

"Why hello welcome to Jekyll and hydes home of the evil doctor and the good one to... Are you sure your ready too experience this?"

"Yes im sure I could experience anything" Damon replied in the same tone mocking him.

We got to our table and all the girls sat on one side and guys on the other. My poor brother in the middle of all that, I felt bad.

Now I understand the irony of it all. This place, jekyll and hides evil. There was supernatural all around us and occasionaly a show would come on and people would come out and do a little skit dressed as dr jekyll or mr hyde. It was very interesting. I sat there taking it in for a minute.

A girl dressed in a maids costume came over to our table and said "Oh my we have ourselves a pair of vampire siblings here..."

Everyone stood still and my heart stood still.

"You right there" she pointed to Jeremy and then I felt ok... "and you right there what are your names? Do I remember you from the 40's maybe? "

She pointed to me as the second person and I laughed. Ok so shes defintiely not a vampire or she wouldnt be working here or joking with two humans about it. Maybe it was the outfit... No it was the first thing. Why not please her. "Why yes but please dont say anything I cant have the locals knowing Im on the run ever since the 1860's... And watch it im not very personable..."

"Oh and he doesnt like to talk much." I said about Jeremy who was probably very confused.

"Alrighty then well what can I get you deary?"

"Margarita." I said

"Make that three" I saw as Caroline and Bonnie were suddenly more intrigued in the conversation.

"And you sir?" Stefan started. "Mojito."

"Coke " Jeremy said.

"Bourbon." Damon said.

"Ok so three Margaritas, a mojito, a coke with vodka, and a bourbon."

"Sounds good." Bonnie said before Jeremy could finish correcting her.

"My my Elena since when have you become a creature of the night?" Everyone laughed as she walked away.

"Wait shes not a vampire?" Jeremy asked.

"No Jeremy she was playing a game with you guys one of those games that these places play." Stefan inquired.

"Oh."

"So tomorow is our last day here, what is everyone planning on doing?"

"Jeremy and I are going to Wicked."

"Wonderful play, I saw it opening night." Stefan said.

"Of course you would." Damon said.

"Nice necklalce Elena whered you get it? " Jeremy said noticing her old one gone.

"Elena you knw you need vervain on you." Stefan said.

"But I dont need that necklace. If im going to be with Damon I can wear a necklace with vervain thats not yours." Damon smiled and took my hand across the table.

"Very well then."

"Stefan where are we going tomorow?"

"I told you where."

"Well I forgot about that."

After we had eaten and I had about five drinks I was having fun, I could own up to the fact that I could be friends with my ex.

"You know this is nice. I thought this would be awkward but I could actually be friends with everyone, even you stefan."

"Thanks Elena."

"Elena are you drunk?" Jeremy never really seeing me drink before thought this was funny.

"Shes not drunk shes what you call buzzed. It is what comes before the drunkness. When she finishess that drink she will be drunk though. She can still have a clear mind set."

"Gotcha just not used to her like this." He smiled at Bonnie sheepishly.

"I dont want a hangover tomorow lets go home." I whined and thought about the night ahead of us.

Later that night we got home and we all found ourselves lounging around in the living room not yet wanting to stay in for the night.

"We should play a game." caroline said "We could make it interesting."

"What did you have in mind?" Stefan asked.

"Never have I ever... if you have done it you take a shot."

"Elena are you sober enough now that you wont throw up on me in an hour?" Bonnie asked me.

"Yes Bonnie Im fine, I feel alot better."

"Good so everyone take a seat and a shot glass."


	12. Coming Home

_Trying to update as much as I can so please please review! This chapter will be their last in new york but I think im going to do some in Mystic Falls... please review and let me know what you think!_

**Chapter 12 (Damons POV)**

"Never have I ever drank blood." Elena said smuggly.

"Aww sweet sweet Elena, you want to take a shot now because vampire blood counts too and if I remember correctly..." She took her shot with me, Stefan Caroline and jeremy. Oh yes Jeremy when he was with sweet little Anna may she rest in peace.

"My turn! " Caroline said. "never have I ever been to europe." I took my shot and watched my brother take his.

We had been playing for a while now and Elena was very drunk. She had done a lot of things I did not know about.

"Elena its time to get you to bed." I said.

"But I dont wanna go to beeeeed." she said drowsily.

"Come on." I said slipping her over my shoulder and putting her into bed.

I pulled off my shirt and slipped into bed beside her.

"Goodnight sweetheart." i said as I kissed her forehead before slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>This is elenas pov. Just letting you know.<em>

I woke up to getting kissed by the sweetest lips.

"Good morning." I said, a huge grin was made on my face.

"Good morning Lena, I love to see that youre in a good mood this morning." Damon smiled back.

"Well its only my last day in the city. Im going to have to make it proper now arent I?" I smiled and kissed him back like I should have done before, I would have if I wasnt so tired.

"So would you like to lie in for an hour? Its only 11." He smiled and cuddled me closer.

"Oh man! Im meeting Bonnie and caroline for lunch in an hour... Will you help me get ready?" I winked at him and ran to the bathroom. He followed close behind and knew what I was thinking. So that after about 4 showers with Damon and 1 without I was clean. I got out blewdry my hair and let it hang in its natural curls, not the curles ones I had done on my first date with Damon.

After that I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a green halter top. It was june but the jeans were light and I figured the halter top would go well with my new necklace.

"Very nice Elena." Damon said as he watched me change.

"Elena are you ready?" Bonnie called.

"Almost. Just have to put on my makeup."

"Hurry up!"

Damon pulled me onto the bed and we kept Bonnie and Caroline waiting for a good half hour.

"Ok Damon now I really have to go. " I said fixing my hair and redoing my make-up.

"Alright, bye bye." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and I walked outside.

"So you took long enough."

"And I thought I took a long time." Caroline smiled at her comment even though she knew why they were waiting.

"Lets just go to lunch."

Lunch was nice. We went to a small diner right outside of the boutique we went to the other day. We got back to the house around 5 being Bonnie and Caroline wanted to go shopping so I tagged along. We ventured out into times square and into some designer stores. It was great I got about a million more bags to bring on the plane back home. Wonderful...

"I dont know if I can carry all these... And Im supposed to have super human strength."

"Im just glad that I had enough money to pay for all of it."

"You know I could have compelled them for you."

"Im against that... I know I let you do that at first but no."

"Were home! Is anyone else here?"

"Oh Stefan and Damon went out, Stefan I think for hunting and Damon i think for the boarding passes and to assure pickup for tonight."

"Gotcha!" Bonnie said going to sit on Jeremys lap after putting her bags away in their room.

"Is anyone else looking forward to going home?" he said.

Me and Caroline looked at each other...

"Well you see Jeremy Jenna doesnt really know everything yet so it might be hard..." I tried to explain. He seemed to get it and pulled me inside for a moment.

"Elena I payed for the wicked tickets on your credit card, I really hope thats ok... I will pay you back when I get the chance its just that I dont have a right to the money yet and ..."

"Jeremy its ok... Take Bonnie out for a nice night. And yes i do expect the money back but please have fun."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Elena are you ready?"<p>

"Almost." I had just put on a blue halter top dress that made my body look perfect. My makeup was done and my hair was curled. The dress was the color of Damons eyes and I found it beautiful. It was a dress I found at Betsey Johnson so I had to get it.

"So what do you think?"

"Elena you look beautiful."

"Wow!" I returned the compliment. I knew we were going somewhere fancy but I did not know it was so fancy as to Damon in a suit fancy. He was wearing a suit that was probably Armani with a white shirt underneath with white dress pants.

"Where too?" I said.

"Its a very fancy italian resturaunt in little italy."

"Fancy, oh Damon you never cease to amaze me."

"Is that your new catch phrase?"

"Perhaps?"

A little while later we arrived there.

"Wow this looks just like Italy! " i said.

"When have you ever been to Italy?"

"I dont know... But Ive always wanted to."

"Then Ill have to take you one day."

"Now wouldnt that be nice."

"This is the place right here."

I looked at the resturaunt in front of me and we walked in.

"Oh Mr Salvatore and Ms Gilbert table for two?" The host said and I was surprised when he knew who we were. So I took Damons hand and we walked through the crowded resturaunt to the doors to the outside where a beautiful ocean lay outside and I could see the whole New York City skyline. A candlelit dinner for two lay set on a table right outside.

"Damon this is amazing!" He pushed in my chair.

"Only the best for my love."

" I can see the whole New York City skyline from here. The water everything is so beautiful its amazing.!"

"Your amazing Elena." Damon smiled a true genuine smile.

I leaned forward and kissed him.

"The even better part, no interuptions."

"What, how?"

"I have an arrangement made with the owner."

"How will I order food?"

"Its already under your plate."

"Will I like it?" I teased.

"Im sure you will now try it."

Over dinner we talked over small banter and how delicious the meal was. I was having an Italian wine that was delicious and he promised that he couldnt get me too drunk when Jenna was probably going to be waiting for me at the airport.

Then the big question came, "Damon."

"Yes dear."

"How do you think Jenna is going to take the news?"

He got serious and all the playfullness in his voice went away as did mine, "Honestly Elena she wont take it well at first... Noone really had an easy time settling with this but they did didnt they?" He took my hands being we were done with our food we had put our plates on another lonely table closer to the door. "She will accept us eventually."

"I know I just wish things didnt have to be so difficult." I finished my wine and finished, "Where too next?"

"Well I promised you that youd get to see the city right. Im going to show you it."

I took his hand and he walked me outside.

"You were almost right before. Italy is almost like this except alot nicer." He winked at me. "The foods alot better too and the wine tastes alot less foreign. Over in the next town over is Chinatown where you can get someo of the best chinese food in the world well except for China maybe... I never really took much of an interest in Asia. "

"Is there any place in this city that has some nature?"

"Yes Elena howd you know?"

About five minutes later with the help of vampire speed we were in the middle of central park. It was amazing and beautiful... Flowers and trees that reminded me of back home but every once and a while I would hear a taxi or a car that would make me remember I was here with the most amazing man.

"I hate to cut our date short but I doubt your packed and our flight got pushed back an hour and you have about twenty new suitcases to pack along with your old ones."

"So we have to be at the airport at eleven and the flight leaves at one."

"Yes and its nine fourty five now so do you want to go pack now?"

"Ok... Just one more thing." Under the moonlight Damon and I kissed by the park bench and it was utterly romantic.

"I like your ways of thinking."

Back at home everyone was packing and doing their business. Damon must have alerted them...

"Hey Elena how was your night?"

"Amazing." The only word I could describe it as, "How was yours Bonnie?"

"Great the show was amazing but I should go pack."

I finished packing at 10 45 and Damon gave me some suitcases he left at the house to use for my new clothes and I loaded them into the cab. I came home with 10 more suitcases then I came with.

"Cabs are here" Jeremy yelled trying to imitate Pauly D from Jersey shore. Bonnie laughed and i thought that show was annoying so I just got into the one with my stuff.

At the airport we went through security and all the other stuff we needed too. I only had my carry on with me now because I had to pay for my 15 on plane bags or rather Damon compel them to let me have that many. We were in the passenger waiting area and were ready to board the plane. At 1 we boarded the plane for our short flight to Mystic Falls.

I texted Jenna: 'On Our way home see you in two hours or so.'

I had to turn my phone off so I didnt see her response but I had wine on the plane, Damon was right I didnt want to be too drunk but I was sort of excited to go home so the wine calmed the nerves. I waved good bye to the city that gave me Damon.

I fell asleep for about an hour on Damons shoulder and then woke up with a half hour to go.

"Good morning sleepy."

"Hi" He kissed my forehead.

"Wow everyone is passed out."

"And landing is in like 5 mintues."

"Really?"

"Yup! They have to give us the clear to land."

Just then i felt the landing occur and everyone woke up.

We all met in the baggage claim and everyone watched for my 15 bags and then we went to meet Jenna and Sherrif Forbes.

We walked out from baggage claim and everyone was helping me carry my bags when I heard someone yell my name "Elena!"

"Jenna!"

_Theres going to be more chapters... How do you think jenna will react when she finds out about elena and damon..._


	13. Talking to Jenna

_Thank you to all of you guys who are reviewing! Such wonderful reviews, keep em coming! So in this chapter we finally get to see Jennas reaction to what Alaric told her about vampires. And about Damon and Elena... Lets see what happens!_

**Chapter 13**

I must have slept the whole way home because when I woke up it was to the smell of coffee and the sun was brightly shining. I was alone in the bed for the first time in days so I didnt know what to make of it, I felt lonely without Damon by my side so I guess that mustve been what made me get up and get dressed right away.

I chose one of my newer ensembles to wear hoping Jenna wouldnt pay any heat to it. This one was something that could easily pass for a shorter and nicer version of my old wardrobe. I wore a leather mini skirt with a purple vneck tank top that made me look spectacular.

"Morning Jenna" i said. "hey Jer"

"I made pancakes if you want." I was in no mood for breakfast so I just took coffee. "No thanks not in the mood."

"Elena your avoiding the subject."

"And that would be my que to go. Im going to head over to the grill, I think that ..." Jeremy tried.

"jeremy if I am in this you are staying to help, by now your just as involved as I am." I got him to come back before he left or even got his jacket.

"Yes Jenna everything Ric told you is true. Everything starting with the vampires and the vervain. Everything about Isobel and Damon and Stefan. All of it is true." I didnt want to plungle too deep all at once but I told Ric to tell her everything so i told him what to tell her and it seemed like it worked.

"Wow, I mean when Ric told me I just thought he was crazy, he even showed me a vervain dart and some sort of stake... I still didnt believe him."

She started to cry and I felt horrible, Alaric was her safety net to catch her when she fell just like Damon was mine, "Jenna its ok... When I found out it was a lot to take. For jeremy too I know that you know everything now so theres no more secrets here nothing can be kept secret from anyone."

At that moment I thought of Damon, not just because we were talking about vampires but because it was a hard time for me and my family and I wish Damon could be here to make things better..

Then I got a message from Damon: 'When can I stop by ;) I miss you.'

Was being with me really making him this soft? Its cute that he puts on the whole bad boy act when I know that indeed it is an act for the little lovesick puppy that lays inside of him.

I texted him back: 'Im just helping Jenna with the whole vampire thing. Hope I can tell her soon.'

I didnt get a reply but thats how Damon was, he was spontaneous and fun and I loved him for that.

A little while later Jenna and I were talking about my breakup with Stefan and how he was with Caroline... She said she always knew she was loose but never wanted to admit it. I told her everything except for about Damon when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh hello Damon nice to see you today." Jenna said.

Damon mouthed to me, "So you didnt tell her yet." and he gave a small chuckle.

I shook my head no and he walked inside and put his arm around me. Well if this wasnt going to give it away then he might as well kiss me and get it over with.

"Good morning Elena. " And there it was the kiss I had been longing for, except not in front of my Aunt. But still he tasted so good that I wanted to stay there with him forever.

"Elena! Can I speak to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Yes jenna... " We got to the kitchen and she shooke her head and she had visible goosebumps. "So lovely day out isnt it?"

"What was that? Why did Damon Salvatore just come into the kitchen and kiss you? Put his arm around you and flirt with you? "

"Well Jenna I was planning on telling you in a few minutes anyway until he rudely interuptted " knowing he could hear me I said the word rudely a little louder yet playfully "Damon and I are together now."

"So youre like dating? Are you kidding me your brothers ex? Who was the one doing the real cheating Elena because I tell you I wouldnt be surprised.. It wasnt the first time you lied to me!"

"Jenna this is ridiculous I love Damon! I always have and I am eighteen now so legally you cant control me anymore and tell me who to date. Now you are just my aunt."

"Elena Gilbert leave this house this instant we will talk about this later."

"Now that you know , Im technically not as related to you as you thought..." And with that I left, Damon had been there for me all along and I took his hand as we strolled outside.

"Elena Im sorry, your aunts probably pmsing." I chuckled for a moment. He could be right but it was probably the fact that she just found out that my boyfriend was a vampire and could easily kill me.

"Shes probably just freaked out about everything. I shouldnt have freaked out on her like that."

"Its ok... do you want me to drop you home?"

"Yeahh shes had a half hour to calm down... It should be ok."

When I got home it had seemed like she immediately forgave me and I the same for her.

"Im sorry Jenna I should have never said those things to you."

"And I the same to you Elena. Can I really ask you something Elena?"

"Of course."

"Do you really love him?"

"Yes I do."

"Then Ill try and accept this. Its very strange to me, but I will try my hardest."

"Thats all i ask Jenna. He treats me like a goddess and he treats me like he would do anything for me, he loves me with all his heart and I the same for him Jenna."

"I hope so Elena, I just dont want you to get hurt." I knew what she meant and I had to say it, "Damon would rather drink vervain than hurt me."


	14. Transition

_Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, keep going keep reading thanks so much!_

**Chapter 14**

I was going to head over to the grill for a while, Jenna and I had talked and all was good. Damon was meeting me there and I was happy that now there were no more secrets.

"Elena!" I looked over and saw Matt calling my name from behind the counter and Tyler was sitting at a table now too far away. I walked over and saw them over at the table, and I sat down to talk.

"Hey guys hows it going?"

"Good we realized that we shouldnt be longing over a girl even if we did love her." Matt said.

" So what are you doing here?" Tyler continued.

"Im meeting Damon here in a half hour, I thought Id continue on over here before hand to see what everyone was up too.

"Now isnt that swell." I turned around and I saw Damon walking over glass in hand from the bar. Didnt Matt work here... I thought he would know, well I guess he ahd the same idea as me.

"Hi Damon." I leaned into kiss him and like always it was magical.

"Hi Elena, I feel like we havent done that in all too long. "

"I know, now would you like to get us a table?" He said turning to Matt.

"Huh uh whatt Oh me... Yeah of course. " He walked us over to a table over in the back of the resturaunt and it was the perfect spot for a secluded date between me and Damon in this town where everyone semed to know to much about each other.

* * *

><p>A couple days later was the barbecue at jennas for fourth of july, she invited al of her friends from high school and most of my friends.<p>

"Hey Elena you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks Caroline you too!"

At that moment Stefan walked through the gate with Damon. Normally it was unlike them to go anywhere together but I guess Damon has been in a better mood lately.

"Hey Stefan, Damon" Caroline Said.

"Damon! " I said running over to him giving him a big hug. I couldnt help it he was too adorable. "Hi Stefan nice to see you."

It was nice because by now the tension was gone. We could just be friends which we were much better off being.

"So wheres Bonnie she told me she was coming?" Caroline asked.

"Shes teaching Jeremy how to drive... Ironic isnt it."

"Very ... Now how long is this thing ? I dont know if I can handle the whole good boyfriend act for so long Elena." He smirked at his sarcastic comment and I chuckled. The funny thing is he was the perfect boyfriend.

"Damon you know your the perfect boyfriend right." Caroline scoffed at my comment, maybe they still have unresolved issues of their own but I have him all to myself and by the time the adults get too drunk to notice Ill be gone and at the boarding house. My alibi will be Carolines.

And I did as I thought I would so I stayed with Damon that night and he was amazing as always. When I woke up the next morning he was running to a bloodbank to go grab some 'breakfast'. He left me a not telling me that, tellling me he loved me and will I go to the Lockwood party tonight?

My simple answer when he got back was I love you too and yes.

But at that moment it dawned on me that if I was going to be with Damon or likewise one of us was going to die sooner or later and it wasnt going to be him. I was going to get old and look like a cougar being with him, if he even wanted me when I looked old. I would want him regardless of my age but if I became a vampire could that change everything...

"Miss Gilbert you are amazing."

And then everyone would see me as the town creep with the young men.

"I love you Mr Salvatore. Can I ask you something?"

"Why of course Elena!" He said as he kissed me neck.

"Im kind of serious about this..." He dropped a final kiss below my ear and I shuddered but stopped.

"What is it?" He placed me down on his bed and I answered him, "What would you say if I wanted to become a vampire."

"Are you kidding Elena thats crazy talk!" His eyes looked forbidden with betrayal.

"Im not kidding Damon this is serious... What happens when I get older and you look the same, when Im forty and your 20, and I know youll still love me or at least i hope you would but honestly humans die. I dont want to I want to spend an eternity with you Damon, watch the world turn, see every inch of Europe and max out your credit cards, have intimate times on the eiffel tower and not have to worry about me breaking my back."

"Elena you dont get it, you would have to hurt people, I would love you no matter what you looked like, how fragile you are or how much of my money you spent. But that eiffel tower thing does sound kind of nice... Anyways Elena you dont want to be a vampire, you have said it before and if I turned you you would regret it."

"Damon thats because I was never with you... Who would want to spend an eternity brooding and drinking animal blood being weak knowing you cant save yourself... With you I know Im protected, I can have fun and be spontaneoud, everything is heightened as a vampire Damon so everything is better... Please Damon."

"Ill do it I just want to know that you wont regret it."

"I wont I promise."

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To drink my blood." Damon said coldly. I knew he didnt want to do this but I knew again it was only because he thought I didnt want to, because he thought I had to.

"Yes." I said and I swallowed my answer.

Damon bit his wrist and held it up for me to taste, at first I was confused and didnt know what to do but then I knew exactly what to do. I licked it and it tasted sweet yet with a hint of sourness to it just like Damon andd then eventually I found myself drinking and drinking the blood from Damons wrist cleaning him dry. He pulled away and I had blood all over my mouth.

"Elena, was I really that good?"

I didnt give him an answer... instead I just licked my lips dry of all the blood still on it.

"Im so sorry I have to do this Elena..." And that is when Damon snapped my neck.

When I awoke I was in transition to becoming a vampire.


	15. Great Control and Burns From Bonnie

_So many great responses... What do you guys think of Elena as a vampire? Im guna help her settle into vamp life since shes already supernatural I think shed have a little more strength as a vamp herself._

**Chapter 15**

I awoke in a matter of seconds. Everything looked crystal clear and I was hungry no thirsty.

"Damon."

"Yes Elena." He was to my right, I could tell that much for sure and what he was holding was blood for sure because it smelt delicious.

"Can I have some of that?" I reached out before almost grabbing it from him thinking how delicious it was and how much I needed it.

I drained the blood bag down and thought I needed another but that could hold me down for now.

"That was delicious." I said throwing back the bag.

"Im shocked.."

"Of what... May I ask."

"Well you just became a vampire and your not on some vicious tyraid trying to kill every last human in this city, and trying to vamp up every two minutes. you didnt even ask for a second blood bag, or take one for that matter."

"Well it could be the whole doppleganger is a supernatural occurence thing mixed in with you have such great control and strength, you know the whole one who turns you is the one who your vampire traits are based off of."

"That very well could be dear, but you really dont need another blood bag?" he said in a voice only a vampire could hear.

"I sure could." I tried using the same tone and it halfworked.

"Why dont you try to use your..."

"Vamp speed?" I beat him to the kitchen and had a blood bag in hand before him... Now that our minds worked at the same rate I could come back at Damon just as easily as he did me. Maybe this wouldnt be so bad.

"We should try compulsion and feeding... it will be the trye test of if you can succeed as a vampire."

"Sounds good to me!" I walked into the living room to put on shoes and some proper clothing being I was only dressed in last nights pjs which was not a lot of clothing. When I entered the living room I felt a burning throughout my body that felt like I was being killed all over again.

"DAMON! AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Elena! " He pulled me out of the sunlight and into the shade , being a new vampire I didnt have many instincts on how to react in this kind of situation.

"We need to get you a ring... Im going to call Bonnie, it seems like you can handle being around blood but we need to make sure you can compel... Ill be right back please dont do anything stupid..."

And so he was gone and I flashed upstairs to Damons bedroom where I knew the blinds had been closed due to recent events. So I lay lazily on the bed until Damon came home.

"Elena I have a present for you." I heard Damon call.

"yes sweetie. Oh I see." Damon brought home a guy probably the quickest thing he could find that was not amazingly handsome so he wouldnt jealous.

"Compel him, to do anything."

"Anything?" Damon simply nodded so I thought of the silliest thing possible and I said, "You will now dance until you feel pain when you do you will stop "

The man started to dance and as soon as I was amused I vamped out stuck my fangs in his neck. He was still moving but now in a different way, so once I fely pleased with my taste i went away from the man and compelled him again. "Stop dancing , and go home you cut yourself shaving as you forgot to do it in a couple days and there was a bad accident with an electric shaver You know nothing of what happened tonight you dont know who me or my friend is. Repeat it" He did so and repeated exactly as I said. Damon stood there dialing Bonnies number as the man walked out the door.

"Very impressive Elena."

"Why thank you Damon, but was that hard too pull away from or what."

"I know it is but youll get more and more used to it, not to say that im not already impressed... Your already doing better than St Stefan."

"Not to say that im surprised with that... But whatd Bonnie say?"

"Shes kind of mad... You know the whole both of her best friends being vampires wasnt on her agenda for life. However she is going to help... itd be a bit hypocritical if she didnt accept it being she helped caroline and me and you when we were in New York." He smirked as he said all these things about Bonnie in his own cocky sarcastic way.

"I get it... I just need to explain it to Jenna. She was so looking forward to me going to college." and having kids I thought.

"Listen Elena that is why I gave you the choice... Everything is heightened right now... Your emotions are going to tell you this is wrong so if you are having regrets about anything Im sorry but theres no turning back now. Im sorry I cant give you kids or anything of that sort because I know youd make a wonderful mother but believe me Elena if we ever do get to that stage in our relationship then we can figure something out. College is even less of a problem, you can still go to Duke! I went to college as a vampire and Ill go again if it means four wonderful years with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now lets wait for Bonnie and then go tell jenna."

A half hour later Bonnie showed up and Damon had to answer the door so I wouldnt burn half to death.

"Bonnie hi come in sorry I cant answer the door..."

"its ok... Do you have the jewlry?"

"yes I do..." Damon answered and I reluctantly asked, "So exactly what is this jewlry?"

"It was my mothers Elena and I hope you dont mind wearing it but I got it fixeed and cleaned. It had a very strong chain and I got a second one made as a bracelet... Inscribed on the links of the bracelet say Mi Amor meaning my love."

"Oh My God Damon theyre beautiful! But why two damon? "

"Because if someone rips off your necklace I dont want you to be ashes within seconds."

"Thank you so much" I kissed him passionately and it was as if I was a girl getting her first kiss, it felt new and exciting wild and entertaining, being a vampire sex came right up there with feeding so now kissing would even be better.

Bonnie was doing her little hocus pocus on the jewlery and one of them was done so Damon put it on me, when the second one was done he put it on me too.

"So Elena you really wanted this?"

"Yes I did." I said.

"Youre going to use human blood?"

"Bagged mostly but I will not kill. I have very good teachers that taught me how to control." Bonnie was not amused at my small talk and sarcastic comments.

"Listen I just want you to know that I am you friend Elena but please dont hurt anyone or you know what I have to do."

And with that she left me to think about everything that went on in the past day.


	16. Intervention

_Hey sorry if my last chapter was too twilightish for your taste... Ill try and work on that, in this chapter I plan on having her confront everyone about it including Jenna and Stefan._

**Chapter 16**

"Jenna." I called out, being blocked by the invisible forcefield making me blocked out from my own house.

"Yeah Elena, Im in the kitchen , you said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah I do can you come here." Damon laughed at my feeble attempt at getting inside .

"Well why are you still inside, you should come in!" I stepped through the threshold and felt the invisible wall go down. I could hear Jennas heartbeat and smell her blood it was oh so tempting but I could not because she is family.

"Nice to see you Jenna." Damon tried to make himself seem nicer.

"Damon. Now Elena what did you want me to talk to you about? Did Damon so something wrong? What did he do, are you pregnant?"

"With me being what I am I dont think that would be possible Jenna." Damon smiled and I felt him want to add an but you could be right in one of those questions.

"So he hurt you Elena whats the matter?"

"You know how we discussed Damon and I being together? Well he turned me... Into a vampire." It was the first time I said the word since I was turned, it felt ok to say since it was my true nature now.

"You mean youre a ... a... A vampire! He did this too you Elena! I told you being with him would end up with you being hurt but now your dead! Look at you your a vampire!" Jenna was yelling and obviously she didnt get it.

"Jenna. I choose this, and I wanted it, I dont want to grow old and Damon stay young forever, I dont want to die and Damon to live, I want to spend an eternity with Damon. I can still go to college if you want me too but this is who I am now. Please accept me and us." I put my arm around Damon and felt defeated.

"Elena you know that I would do anything for you and it will take me a while to get used to this but I can probably get used to this, I knew that eventually something would happen being you had alot of odd things in your life. "

"I really hope your not mad."

"You asked to die Elena how could I not be angry Elena, I told you id try to get over it but Ill have a reallly difficult time doing it. "

"I am sorry Jenna."

"Oh you should be Mr ill take care of her! you killed her!" Jenna was getting angrier, and I could hear Damon texting someone, Ric maybe... I looked down and saw a text that said :'Ric Elena is a vampire long story short Jennas upset get over here now.'

"Ric is coming over, Jenna hell help you calm down." Damon said. "I think Elena should stay at the boarding house for now, just until you can get used to the fact that Elena is a vampire now."

"Ok, goodbye now." Jenna said as calmly as she could but after Damon finished talking I heard him under his breath say, 'and to make sure she doesnt suck you dry.'

We sped back to the boarding house and Damon beat me there which was no shock, because he was much older, however I had quite an impressive speed.

"Damon? Is that you."

"Why brother by now cant you tell when Im coming and going?"

"Is Elena coming over? Carolines here they could go shopping together for tomorows fourth of july party at the lockwood mansion."

"What is he talking about Damon can he not tell Im here?" I went to the kitchen and grabbed four blood bags out of the fridge it was way too tense being around Jenna, I vamped out a few times on the way home but me being me didnt want to hurt anyone to feed.

"Was that Elena?" Caroline asked.

"Yes it is" I said. Realizing now that I had no heartbeat made me realize that my prescense in the house could go unnoticed for a long time if needed.

"Elena your heart I cant hear it, its no surprise Stefan cant but honestly why cant I?"

She walked into the kitchen and saw me drinking blood. Her eyes widened and she yelled, "STEFAN!"

"Its ok Car, Im ok, I choose this."

"Why the hell would you choose this?" Stefan came downstairs to see I was here and realized what I was.

"Oh so now your a vampire too... Do we have to put you in the cellar?"

"Actually the whole Damon turning me him being old and strong plus doppleganger affect instilled equals a strong vampire! I can control myself around human blood, well Im getting used to it but I beleve I may be better at this whole thing than you Stefan."

"There is no way..." Stefan complied.

"Really?" I put down the blood bag and shoved Stefan against the floor, he tried to flip over but he felt weak, he flipped over, and then I shoved him against a wall, something I had seen Damon do to Stefan numerous times. I let him go after Stefan gave up and realized he wasnt getting anywhere.

"Wow Elena I must say im impressed." Caroline chuckled and gave a little clap.

"yeahh very ... impressive." Stefan said grabbing his shoulder. Had I hurt him? He must be alot weaker than I thought.

"Wow Elena beating up my little brother I must say good first fight. Although next time pick on someone your ownsize!" Damon chuckled.

"hhehe but where were you Damon you havent been here for at least fifteen minutes."

"I had some business to tend to."

"Oh... Well now that thats done Elena would you like to go shopping for the whole Lockwood party."

"Sure, Damon I just fed I should be ok?"

"Of course kitten" He kissed me and it felt amazing although in a new body it feels even more amazing.

The next day was the Lockwood party and it was going to be a long day.

All the adults were inside drinking and socializing but Damon had gotten the barteneder to come outside on his break and sneak us some boos. I had to tell jeremy I was a vampire face to face not that he didnt already know, and I was shocked at his response. "Good for you, now your going to get your happily ever after."

"What?"

"Well with you being a vampire you can be with Damon forever, its what you want right?"

"Yes but how did you know that?"

"Because I can see how happy you to are together."

Matt was walking past us with Tyler from inside and said, "Umm care to explain.."

"Im a vampire now."

"Oh kind of like everyone else I know." Matt said.

"Ill have to lock myself up more often..."

"Everyone else was so shocked, its good to know some people understand, " I shot the others a glance and Damon came up to me and wrapped his hand around my waist.

"I think I should get home. College papers to write and all."

"then lets get you home."

_AN: Please review, next chapter will probably be at duke probably 3 or 4 more chapters and then an epilogue_


	17. Starting Duke

_This Chapter is going to skip around a little from Elena going away to her taking classes to just in general getitng used to school and making friends/partying. At the end shell go home for a little bit but in the next chapter itll be about her next year at Duke. Note: Isobel went here and many people here know who katherine is and vampires are._

**Chapter 17**

I thought of Jenna as I walked down the long hallway to my dorm... It felt weird having to be invited into my own dorm room but then again I was good at talking my way out of things. I knocked on the door and said "Hello anyone here?" My roomates Kaitlin and McKenzie were in our large dorm packing up and such. I met them at orientation and they were so nice.

"Yeah, whatd you forget your key? Great an unorganized roomate, how wonderful..." Mckenzie said with the last part under her breath.

"Come in oh those bags look like an awful handful.. You must have not been able to get your key out." Kaitlin said sweetly.

"Thanks, so you guys have your beds already?" I looked around to see everyone pretty much situated, the rooms were huge being we had a living room a private bathroom and a bedroom that could really be split into three seperate bedrooms with the size of it... Everyone had a bed in a corner of the room and it was nice.

"Yes that is your bed over there, I like waking up to the sun in the morning, Kaitlin on the other hand is pale as day so she wanted sun but not too much. Sorry we put you so far from the sun." Mckenzie stated.

"Believe me the sun and I do not agree with each other."

"Ok then, so what do you guys want to do tonight I heard there is some sort of party down in the guys dorm some junior or something boos involved and all you in?" Mckenzie asked.

"Yup, what about you Elena?"

"Yeah definitely." I wondered how Damon was doing in his dorm... Probably stuck with some nerdy science major... Oh id hear about that later...

* * *

><p>Midterms were over now and I only had about 3 or 4 months to go before people started heading home for summer vacation. But since classes didnt start for another couple of days I had my days to party, I had quite the name for myself being most nights whenever I did have homework Damon would do it for me, he just sped through it anyway. The only things I had to do were the things for my writing and literature classes because that was more personal.<p>

I was in my dorm with Damon now and tomorow was my first day of classes for the new semester.

"And can someone tell me the answer to the... Ms Gilbert."

"Yes, Mr Fletcher."

"Arent You going to give me a positive reason as to why writing can make theological decisions in your future?"

"Oh of course I was... I answered the question and it was over the top." I compelled him so I didnt have to answer, there were too many people around me right now and I hadnt fed in days... I couldnt keep blood in the fridge even tho I had become close enough to Kaitlin to tell her, Mckenzie was my other best friend by I couldnt trust her with that secret. Kaitlin took it well though.

* * *

><p>So when the school year was ending there were so many parties going on and one night when Kaitlin and Mckenzie were getting ready to go out Damon Called,<p>

"Hey what are you wearing?" He said in a seductive voice that intended he had more intentions for tonight.

I laughed and heard Mckenzie ask 'whose she on the phone with isnt she coming out tonight?'

'probably Damon' Kaitlin answered simply.

"Oh I think you know the answer to that."

"Oh do I?"

"Yes you do, but anyway what are you doing tonight, theres a party and we can go out drink and have a good time."

"Actually I was wondering if I could have you to myself tonight... probably be one of the last times for a while being Jenna will be hogging you when we get home, along with bonnie and caroline, and your roomates every other night." I heard Damon being truely thoughtful with no sense of a sarcastic tone it was so nice.

"Of course Damon, my room or yours?"

"Ill meet you at yours... Well take a little midnight stroll." He hung up and then so did I but it was nice I hadnt had a proper night with Damon in weeks. Always partying or studying and we didnt really cound our little study sessions as dates.

"Get ready party starts in a half hour and we dont want all the boos to be gone or the cops to show up before that." Mckenzie said.

"Would you be really mad at me if I told you I had a date tonight? I promise we can have a night tomorow... Go out or something."

"Of course" Kaitlin said. "Go have fun." She winked and knew I was in for a good night.

Damon knocked and I was at the door in less then two seconds.

I started walking back to my seat and Damon said, "You know Ive seen this place a million times but Ive never actually been in here I would love to see it."

"Oh Damon come inside." Kaitlin Said knowing Damon couldnt without her invitation. "So what are you two up to tonight?"

"A little of this a couple shots of that you know the usual."

"Of course" It was funny how people here found Damon charming and funny like normal but in Mystic Falls they saw him as cocky and arrogant, well still alot of people saw him that way but Kaitlin and Mckenzie got all my stories of him.

Damon walked around the room and plopped himself down on the couch next to me. "Are you ready to go kitten?"

"yes I am let me grab my ..."

"Bag?" He asked with a cockish agressiveness.

The rest of the night was spent with Damon walking around campus talking and then we spent the night at his house. I took my finals for the year and passed with flying colors. Great help on Damons part he helped me study for all of them, and I thought of his soothing voice talking about all of the topics as I took my tests. We were headed home for summer vacation and then back for our second year at Duke it seemed like time was going by so quickly but I had all the time in the world.

_Sorry if this chapter kind of sucked... this and the next chapter are going to be filler chapters leading up to a big event, sorry there wasnt alot of delena either I didnt want it to make it seem like she was killing off her college career because she was with Damon. Alot more Delena to come about 2 more chapters and there will be a big event and then maybe a sequel tell me what you think?_


	18. Filler Chapter Years 2 and 3

_This is just a short filler chapter... There will be some action and some katherine/isobel reference made... Just to get away from all the lovey dovey romance stuff for a while._

**Chapter 18**

Damon took me on a date for our one year anniversary when we got home. It was very nice a small fancy resturaunt with candle lit dinner and then an overnight stay at a motel somewhere in between duke and Mystic Falls. It reminded me of the last night we had in New York together.

Now we were headed back to Duke for year two and I was rooming with Kaitlin and McKenzie again. I couldnt wait to get back to see everyone. I was the only one who lived relatively close to the campus so I hadnt seen them over the summer. Damon was coming with me again and this time he was going to compel his roomate away...

I was drinking a blood bag in the car on the way to class one day before we stopped at the office that Damon Ric and I first heard some information about isobel in.

"I want to go in"

"Ok."

We entered the building and just said we were looking for some books. Until she came out... it was the girl who had pinned me and Damon to the wall and Damon took a stake for me that night. Her eyebrows perched as she saw Damon and I and I started to freak out... If my heart still beat it would have been racing ten times faster, I had never been staked and I didnt want to know what it felt like.

"Hey." she said.

"Whats up? Ive never seen you around campus?" I tried to reply calmly.

"Oh I work here in a work study program, I graduate next year."

"Very nice. Well I think I have all the books I need now so I got to go, you know term papers."

"Wait I feel like I know you... Both of you." I swore if I had a beating heart It would have stopped.

"How could that possibly be?" Damon said pulling me tighter.

"Well Damon, when Isobel went here she warned me about how she was going to you and yes a couple months ago you came here with a girl that looked exactly like Katherine what was it Eliza... Emma, Elena thats it... So I am not so sure whether to stake you or thank you..."

"Why would you do that?" He asked and I clutched on to him.

"Well if this is Elena, I know she is good for you even knowing her for a couple minutes could tell that."

"What if im not elena?"

The girl walked up to me and shoved a stake right in the side that Damon could not reach so easily. It was ubering pain and dissapointment, i was weak, and could not help it, sharp shooting pains going through my body were killing me slowly. I pulled it out of my side as Damon fought off the human before making sure she didnt do anything like that ever again.

_AN Like i said im jumping around._

The second year of my college year had just ended and my third was starting I had my normal roomates and this time we had a larger room than usual . The parties were great and hopefully there would be no mention of Katherine or Isobel this year, that one occurence last year just was too much for me.

"Can you believe next year were going to be seniors graduating from college?" kaitlin said with her bubbly personality.

"I know it feels like yesterday we didnt know each other." I said. "Its your 21st birthday tonight why dont we go have some real fun, the best club in town?"

"Sounds great!" Mckenzie said with her now all too known personality.

"Oh yes, yes yes! Mckenzie your birthday will be amazing!" Kaitlin was very original when it came to matters, she was always there for you, she was actually the only one I saw this summer because Damon and I had a fight, it was over something stupid, he was being a bit of a cocky jerk like usual but he was forgetting his humanity and going and killing people again so I was upset. Kaitlin drove four hours so I could talk to her in person just because I was upset.

That night we went out to a club downtown and I compelled the waiter to give us some free drinks, we all ended up wasted and the next day hangovers gave in.

At the end of the year it was so sad to think that our next year would be our last, everyone would be heading off in different directions and making choices with their life...

_Sorry the chapter is so short, Ill have the next one up soon but this one was just a filler til the next so please read comment review please :D_


	19. Graduation

t_his is about the end of elenas senior year at college and what happens after :D this is the chapter i have honestly been dying to write_

**Chapter 19 (Present Day Elenas Point of View)**

As I finish my last test today and think I did pretty well I walk outside to meet Damon. Saturday which was only two days away would be my graduation from college, tomorow Jenna, Ric and Jeremy were coming up. Bonnie said shed try to come because her graduation was a week ago and she had been home for long enough now that she could probably get away. Things were awkward between her and Jeremy after they broke up they remained in touch but Bonnie was with some new guy now and Jeremy was in her second year in college so he was only in to one night stands and hookups of that sort. You know he does look up to Damon after all.

"Hello almost graduate" Damon kisses me lightly on the cheek and I blush. Tonight there is a party which I will be attending because it is the last party of the year. My aunt was coming early tomorow so I could not be drunk although now I am supposed to be 22, it is what my liscence says. It is hard for vampires to get drunk anyway.

"Hi, you almost ready to partay?"

"Never say part-ayyyyy... I think that was outlawed when Disney started letting Hannah Montana became a little..." I interupt him when I see Bonnie.

"Bonnie!"

"Elena! Oh My God! Wheres your dorm, hows are you im so glad i found you, wheres oh hi damon, you guys are still together wow how long has it been, i havent seen you in forever im talking alot, you talk now!"

"Hi Bonnie Im glad to see you too! come Ill show you my dorm and we can talk, theres a party in like an hour, you got an outfit in there for that?"

"Ummmm No"

"You can borrow one of mine." Bonnie looks so much older now, I am shocked at her mature appearence and her able way with handling herself.

"Ok."

Bonnie and I are walking back to my room and she talks about how her school was, we had seen each other over the summers and breaks, but our schools are so different that we barely had a month to talk and see each other.

"Elena?"

"Yes Bonnie."

"Im sorry I never forgave you. For anything for becoming a vampire, being with Damon anything it wasnt my choice it was yours and I can tell now that you love him alot."

"its ok"

We headed down to the party right after I drank a bloodbag, and we picked up Damon.

The party was amazing , everyone stayed up until 5 am partying, most people had people coming the next day otherwise we would have gone later. Bonnie stumbled back into the room and I let her have my bed, she didnt even notice when I slipped out to stay with Damon for the night.

* * *

><p>"Elena honey Im so happy for you!" Jenna said holding Rics hand. They had gotten married a little over a year and a half ago and Jenna was 4 months pregnant.<p>

"Jenna, congrats."

"Thanks but I havent graduated yet."

"Your 15 minutes away from graduating why cant I say congratulations?" Jenna puts on a frown and Ric whispers 'hormones just go along with it'

"Of course Jenna you can. Anytime."

"Wheres Damon?" Ric says, I dont understand their friendship but they are friends for one thing.

"He said he had to go check on something before everything started." I said.

"Elena, " Jeremy smiled and I had to because I heard someone calling for us to go sit down.

The ceremony for college at Duke is so long, and so tiring but at the end we all threw our hats in the air it was fantastic. I am now a free woman, well not so much but I looked at Damon who was sitting with the S's and I blew him a kiss.

"Congratulations!" Jenna is the first one to give me a hug.

"Congrats Elena, you are now a college graduate." Ric said trying to be a fatherly figure.

"Congratulations Elena." Jeremy said pulling me into a sisterly/brotherly hug.

"Elena!" Bonnie was next to give me a hug.

"Elena..." I heard a cocky arrogant yet so sweet and subtle voice saying from the bleachers.

"Ill be right back."

"Congratulations Elena, your first time through college and you dont have to rush anything because you are here forever. Im so glad I got to experience this with you." Damon said and pulled me into a tight embrace with our lips locking, and bodies touching. I cant hear anyone else but him and he is so amazing.

Then we broke the embrace and I could hear the sounds of Jenna and Ric laughing and Bonnie chuckling, was she holding Jeremys hand. I look down and yes..

"Where too Jenna Im starved?"

"Well you told me how much youd love to try that fancy Italian resturaunt but you could never afford it."

"I would love to go there."

We pull up outside the resturaunt and there is a building with a fountain the size of my dorm room outside. I walk in and they are expecting us, it is nice and they have a whole table set complete with everyones gifts for me. Everyone knows this isnt Damons first time through college... It was a quiet dinner everyone was hungry and even i ate because my blood levels were quite healthy. After we were just picking at our plates and talking.

"Do you guys know you will remember today forever?" Bonnie says.

"What do you mean?"

"This day will come back to you in your memories and you will know the exact date and everything."

"Elena speaking of remembering things forever I have something I need to do." Damon says and right now he is getting down on one knee in front of me, and pulling out a small black box.

"Elena do you know what today is? Today is the day of our four year anniversary, it became official on this day that you and I were together as a couple. Before that I loved you deeply and I knew that because you are the most amazing person I know and there is not a doubt in my mind that anything has changed since New York. Our first date as a couple was at the Hard Rock cafe where we talked of people being tourists and laughed at you being one too, Elena I tried to spitball this here but what I am trying to say is that I could not go without having the most beautiful amazing girl I know in my life. So would you do the honor of marrying me Elena Gilbert?" Tears have been welling up in my eyes for the whole time he has been saying his speech but now as he says the words that I quite honestly have been wanting to hear I cry a single tear.

"Yes Damon of course I would marry you. I love you Damon" I kiss him so much and try to describe everything he just said with a single kiss.

"I love you too Elena."

With all the emotion I hadnt had time too look at the ring. It is beautiful, Damon placed it gently on my finger and I look at it. It is encrested with diamonds all around and in the middle has a diamond larger than I has seen in my entire life.

"Its beautiful, it must have been so expensive tho."

"It was nothing, although if you want to trade it in for a new one the best Tiffany's are in New York."

"You spoil me. You know that?"

"Only the best for my little kitten." I sit there and cuddle into him.

"Lets get a couple glasses of champagne." Ric said, "Congratulations."

"Oh my God thats a big rock!" Bonnie said, " I want one! Congrats Elena"

"Honey im so happy for you!"

I was in the best mood right now, I was now a college graduate and an engaged woman who had an amazing fiance.


	20. Wedding Plans

_Sorry i wanted to give you more but i cant cut short on time promise to have another up tomorow_

**Chapter 20**

I found my old diary today and read my last journal entry, it was all about how Stefan and I were going to prom together and how excited I was... I hadnt even told him about the engagement yet, Damon and I decided wed tell him and Caroline together. I decided I would start writing in my diary again because I needed to continue writing after college and my life just got extremely interesting.

I started to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I havent wrote in a while as in four years being a while but so much in my life has changed, at prom I found out Stefan cheated on me with Caroline and they are still together although their relationship has been on again off again for years. Damon and I got together at our little adventure in New York... That was an adventure in itself. I am now a college graduate and my roomates for the past four years have been Kaitlin and McKenzie. They are such darlings, I know that we will be friends for life, well their lives anyway... Yes I have turned I am now a vampire. I remember my first time drinking blood, I was way too good at it then I thought, Damon thought that it was some kind of doppleganger high jinx and also the fact that he is somewhere between 160 and 170. A couple days ago, actually the day of my graduation we were at our celebratory dinner and the most amazing thing happened. Damon proposed to me. I know I am going to get married me, it seems like just yesterday I was graduating from high school but I will be 18 forever so why not give it a go? Plus I am so in love with Damon and I could never be in love with anyone else, or picture myself with anyone else. I havent told Stefan or Caroline yet, im worried how Stefan will react because before all this we did have a relationship as friends, he was my friends boyfriend and my boyfriends brother. That is all, and also I called Kaitlin and Mckenzie who live in the same city and told them, they said they were so excited for me. Being Damon went to Duke with us they were so excited. I should go now, have wedding plans to do, its only 9 but have to beat the crowds._

_-Elena._

"Writing about me?" Damon called from behind me, he was at my window and pulled it open slowly.

"Ofcourse I am."

"You sure you want to be with me when I tell him?"

"Yes and then we can arrange for everything to be done today." I said just sounding so excited about being a bride, I got my first shipment of bridal magazines today it was july 26th 1 month after the day Damon proposed to me and I had subscribed to magazines right away. Today we had appointments set for making everything set for the wedding, we were getting married right here in Mystic Falls and then having the reception at the most extravagant place Damon could find because as he likes to say 'only the best for my little kitten.'

We were at the Boarding house and I heard Stefan walking around in the kitchen while Caroline happily took a glass of blood.

"Hi Caroline! Hi Stefan."

"Hey Elena, whatd you and Damon have to tell us?"

"Oh come sit inside."I said.

"Stefan I thought I should tell you this alone but she insisted." Damon clarified.

"Ok continue." Caroline stayed quiet in the background.

"About a month ago on our anniversary, and our graduation time I proposed to Elena. " I held out my hand that held the finger with the ring on it. It glittered in the light of the boarding house. "You and Caroline were on the fritz and were not there at the time and when we got home you were on vacation. We could not find a time until now to tell you." Stefan just sat there but Caroline was the first one to speak.

"Elena, Damon Im so happy for you! Stefan isnt this great!"

"Are you really marrying her?"

"Yes"

"well then im happy." stefan didnt sound too thrilled but he didnt sound sarcastic either so I tried to break the silence.

"Damon you know we really should get going, we have all the stuff to go get looking at. I have dresses you have tuxedos. "

"Elena can I come with you?" Caroline pleaded.

"Yes you can actually there was something I needed to ask you. Caroline would you be a bridesmaid?" Carolines eyes widened and she looked so greatful.

"UMMMMM YEAH!" She hugged me and was thrilled.

"Lets go. Jenna is going to be my maid of honor so she is meeting us at the dress store. Were meeting Damon at the places were registering at at 4 so we have time to get inviations and all that done."

I picked out my dress and the bridesmaid dresses, I managed to pick out flowers, table settings, and invitations all things necessary for the wedding day. Now all I had to do was go register.

"Now I think that we should go to a couple of designer stores."

"Why?"

"Because I dont want people giving us junk." Damon said vaguely.

"Oh Damon... You never do change." Caroline was so excited with wedding prep that she totally forgot she had to leave.

"Car dont you have to go?"

"Were almost done and this is our last store, Ill run home."

About 4 days later everyone got the invitation that read

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Ms. Elena Gilbert and Mr. Damon Salvatore on August 26th 2011. _

It said the time and date and everyone in town was buzzing about it, Damon invited some vampires from out of town that he had known for years, some witches and some more friends, while I just invited invited everone I possibly knew. I just wish my parents could be there to see me get married.

Tomorow would be my wedding day and I know that I would have the most wonderful time of my life. Damon had told me something that made it even more special, tomorow was the day that we had first met, ever. He was the crow on the treetop while I was sitting writing in my diary.


	21. Wedding Day

_Here we go! Whos excited? This is a vampire wedding so of course things could go out of hand... Other than that Im sure Elena and Damon have things going pretty much as close to planned as possible. Did you like the diary entry in the last chapter or should I leave that out from now on?_

**Chapter 21**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my wedding day and I am sitting in the back of the church with my hair and makeup done about ready to get my dress on. I postponed for a minute because I need a minute to reflect also Im exhausted, last night Bonnie, Caroline , Kaitlin and Mckenzie teamed up to pull a surprise bachellorette party on me... I told them I didnt want one but they insisted and well lets leave details out. I was very faithful but lets say Caroline wasnt, apparently I can see why that relationship is always so shakey... I did grab a bite to eat from the bartender though, it was not killing I have never killed anyone. Thank god, but I did almost drain him, I was very drunk and so thirsty that I almost forgot to stop, so I had to compel him to go home and sleep for a long time to tell him his boss gave him the rest of the night off. He wouldnt remember a thing in the morning. Damon didnt want a bachelor party either but the most partying he has done was at college with me and I know Damon and he can do alot more hard core style parties. I convinced Jeremy, Ric and Stefan to throw him a little bachelor party but we were nowhere near each other so I have no clue how that night went. I sit here now drinking my blood bags because I will probably not be feeding at least until dinner when everyone barages into their food and I am supposed to go talk to everyone except I will go quickly say I went to get a drink and Damon will cover. Perhaps at the end of the night I could just pour some in a glass and say its red wine... Something homemade that one of Damons family members brought. Yes we are passing off all the italian vampires as damons cousins to the people who dont know so much about me and damons relationship. But for the most important part is that Stefan is being Damons best man, I am happy to say that even with all we have been through Stefan accepted graciously. Jenna is my made of honor because she has done so much for me and is more like a friend than anything else. Ric and Jeremy are Damons ushers and will be standing alongside him while I have a bit of a larger party with Bonnie, Caroline, Kaitlin and McKenzie being my bridesmaids. My dress is strapless and has intricate beading and lace at the top... Not the gaudy kind that you see in those old movies and you ask your self what was she thinking but the kind of dress that is like a mermaid dress where it is tight to your body alll the way through to below your hips almost to your thighs and then starts to gradually flow like fluffy white clouds. I wasnt into the whole poofy dress thing, I still wanted to show off my figure, Im still young... Well I will be forever so why not show it off? I hear them calling my name so I should probably go I probably wont have a minute to spare on our honey moon to god knows where hes taking me so bye._

_-Elena_

"Elena sweetie are you ready?" Jenna came in and asked.

"Yes Jenna I am."

Jenna helped me put on my dress and I looked in the mirror, I didnt recognize myself.

"Sweetie you are gorgeous. You look like a princess, and I do mean a princess with your tiara and your hair... I really wish your parents were here to see this." Jenna started to cry a little.

"Me too Jenna, me too. " I pulled her into a tight hug and we embraced for a couple of seconds. We broke apart when Caroline came in telling us we have to go.

"Do you have everything?" I checked y hair and felt the one clip in the spot I knew where it was, I looked over to my flowers to make sure there were some blue in there, I checked my garter to make sure it was still on yup it was and then I was done.

"Yes the pin is Damons mothers so technically its borrowed and old, the flowers have blue in them and plus Damons eyes are oh so blue, and then the garter, the dress, the hair, the tiara, the makeup its all pretty new. But im shooting with the garter and the dress." I said and smiled at Jenna.

"Damons rubbed off on you."

"Is that so bad?"

"No, but can I ask you something? Arent you nervous i mean i was when I married Ric."

"Not one bit."

I walked out behind Jenna and waited for the music to play. Being my fatherly figure Ric was going to give me away and then head over to Damons side of the church. I found it quite funny honestly being vampires werent we supposed to be banned from church?

The big double doors opened and I caught hold a glimpse of Damon's eyes, that were shining even brighter today then ever before. First Mckenzie walked in, then Bonnie, then Kaitlin, then Caroline.

Bonnie was smiling at Jeremy and I could tell only using my keen senses.

When I walked in though everyones eyes were on me but my eyes were only on him, he looked absolutely gorgeous how could they not be staring at him. Of course I heard everyones comments saying how breathtaking I looked and I was flattered but really I heard every single one of them.

Ric gave me away to Damon and I was so happy the whole ceremony seemed to go by so quickly. When it came to vows it was so easy it seemed like we were married in minutes.

"I, Elena take you, Damon, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part"

"And you Damon"

"I, Damon take you, Elena, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part"

"The rings please." Damon had insisted on a ring much fancier than any normal wedding band for me, he insisted it stand out because in a crowd I stand out, I told him thats not true and he said I was just fishing for compliments now.

He placed the ring on my right hand on where my engagement ring would normally go, and I the same for him.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I thought Damon was going to put on some kind of a show being we were in church and in public but boy was I wrong. I was never one for PDA but I am a married woman now so who should care? That was one kiss, I wanted him right there right then but I felt like that would be sinning way too much!

"Damon..." Everyone had to leave because they had to release doves and bubbles and who knows what for our little post wedding action.

As we walked out of the church the photographer took pictures and continued videotaping , they blue bubbles at us which I thought was kind of cute but Damon thought was corny.

* * *

><p>(Later that evening at the reception)<p>

I had too touch up my hair and do a couple of extra things because although I refused sex until the honeymoon that didnt mean no make out sessions in the limo we just happened to have for 2 days.

"So my beautiful bride , or should I say Mrs. Salvatore the reception has started and everyone is there, I here them downstairs buzzing about when we are going to make an entrance."

"Ok, lets go! I cant wait to stuff cake in your face... "

"I cant wait to pull that garter off of you nice and slowly..." The though of it made me trance, this was going to be a blast, it was going to be a party with actual music not real boring stuff, but a real DJ and fun people dancing but then every once and a while we would stop to do something very weddingish such as a couple slow dances, or a cake stuffing, a garter take off, a bouquet throw or many other things.

"And now can I present to you for the first time as husband and wife in public, Mr and Mrs Salvatore!" We ran downstairs dancing as they played animal by neon trees. The song reminded me of Damon so I though that it would be appropriate. All my bridesmaids were wearing red and the dinnerwear was black...How appropriate, Damon had a liking to me wanting to pick that kind of place settings.

Our first dance was to a song that I remembered from something, and then when Damon put his hand up the way he did I remembered exactly what it was from. The song was All I Need by Within Temptations. It was the first time I was really close with Damon in a way that mattered. We danced the same dance we did at Miss Mystic Falls and I smiled. I was dancing with my husband, whom I love dearly. When we finished everyone around us clapped and we all started to join on the dance floor.

"I didnt know you picked that song."

"Good then it worked?"

"What worked?"

"To let you pick out mostly everything else and me just choose a few key things..."

"Oh like where our honeymoon is Mr Salvatore."

"Would you really like to know Mrs Salvatore?" I chuckled still not being used to being called that.

"Yes!"

"Well too bad because Im going to be selfish tonight and keep you all to myself." He pulled me tight to his chest as the next song started which yet again was slow. Good thing the bar was free tonight mostly everyone will be drunk within the hour.

About two hours later we were getting to all the wedding stuff. It was time now to cut the cake and do the garter.

"Lets cut this bad boy up!" Damon said.

Damon and I took the traditional positions cutting the cake and then a couple other ones. At the end we were feeding each other cake which was surprisingly good to actually be eating cake which I havent had as a vampire.

"Get that garter off of her!" I saw Kaitlin yell from the side, she made friends real easy and was laughing with Caroline and Bonnie.

I was sitting in the chair and felt Damon reach his hands from underneath my dress.

"oolala" i heard a couple people say.

"How far did you put that thing" a couple others tried.

You could see his hands searching in my skin tight dress which automatically made me laugh, I felt Damon reach it and he kept searching around, typical Damon. But when people started to wonder he went back and took it off.

The night continued with dancing to fast paced songs that everyone in the room knew because everyone was drunk.

Bonnie and Jeremy were dancing together as well as Caroline and Stefan, Tyler was with Kaitlin and Matt with McKenzie. Well that just worked out really well now didnt it. Then I looked in the other corner and who did I see but Katherine, two of me at my wedding just was not going to cut it.

"Damon I hate to break the mood but Katherine is over there."

"Uhhhhh what is she doing here."

"I dont know let me go find out" I sped over to go find katherine at the entrance dressed completely different than normal. She would in fact blend in to the party if she wanted too but I know that is never her plan.

"What do you want Katherine. "

"Oh Elena Nice to see you too, I see youve turned gotten married alots changed since weve last met."

"Seriously if your trying to interfere with my wedding day I will stake you, snap your head, take your pic."

"Actually Elena being your family I figured I was invited. Is that not true? Are you excluding family from this affair?"

"Im not with Stefan anymore for a long time now as you can see Damons the handsome one in the tux." I eyed Damon.

"Well actually I did come for Stefan, you know I love a party as much as any other girl maybe more, but I do need to talk to Damon."

"For what may I ask?"

"Tell him that Im sorry, that I never meant to be so rude to him and that hes a better person than I am."

I thought about it for a moment, am I really going to trust Katherine? No but I trust Damon and I really do need to socialize a little more, ive been stuck on Damon all night.

"Fine, but Ill be listening the whole time, dont hurt him."

"I wont I promise, and Elena before you go, I just wanted to say you look beautiful. I know we look alike but honestly noone could tell us similar tonight unless they knew who I was because you look stunning. Here" She handed me a small box and a large box. "its nothing just thought you could use it. Now can I go?" We walked over to the spot where Damon was standing talking to someone I didnt know so well, he must have been from out of town.

"Damon you know Katherine right well she wants to dance with you and I think it would be a good idea."

"Really?"

"Yes, now go before I change my mind."

I went to go get a drink and downed it in two seconds, "another please."

"Your supposed to be dancing right now. come on." Stefan grabbed me and pulled me into the dance area where other couples were dancing around us. The song was fast so it was not so bad , but it was still awkward dancing to good girls go bad with the least bad guy I know, you know except for the whole fact he cheated on me with my friend but theyre still together and im with his brother so it says something.

"you know stefan Im kind of glad you cheated on me." He looked at me strangely and stopped dancing.

"think about it if you never cheated on me youd never have Caroline and I would never have Damon. I Just hope that we will all always be friends."

"Yes Elena when you put it that way I understand and Im glad I cheated on you too." I understood where he was coming from and I was happy he was happy for us.

I had to listen to what katherine was saying so I tuned in, "Damon Im trying to tell you that Im happy that you and Elena are so happy, I think ive made my peace with her, at least I hope I have, but Im trying to apologize for everything I did, for lying and deceiving you for being with you while loving your brother, and Im trying to say that I want you to be happy and I hope that you can at least forgive me. I know you have no right to but honestly Im different now and I hope you can accept my apology."

Wow that was out of character, I wonder if shes really telling the truth.

"I have to go," I said to stefan

"Wait. " he said.

"What?"

"You may have wondered why Katherine is here..."

"Yes. Well every couple of months lately when Caroline and I arent together Katherine and I are, she really has changed Elena and I told her that if she came tonight and did exactly that I would be with her or give her another try, Im sorry but I was the one who invited her."

Shocked, I knew there was something between the two of them and Caroline was seeing other guys but I didnt know Stefan was seeing Caroline.

"Ok. Then Im happy for you, it seems Katherine has an understanding with me now so i accept and must be going."

Stefan stood shocked and I walked over to Damon and Katherine who Katherine had just finished giving her long explanation, Damon stood confused and I interrupted, "Damon shes telling the truth."

"How do you know Elena?"  
>"Because she and I have an understanding. Shes changed and just wants to be with Stefan who broke up with Caroline because of her." Katherine smiled shyly at this and then Damon commented.<p>

"Ok Katherine I guess we can move on from this now go leave."

"No she can stay."

"What?"

"Theres an hour left in the party theres like 3 more songs 1 last dance and a bouquet throwing. Its not like anyone is going to notice my doppleganger is here."

Katherine pranced on over to Stefan and they continued the night as did I with Damon. The night finally came to a close with me throwing the bouquet and then jetting off to where ever it would be I was going.

"Ready 1 2 3" i thre it over my head backwards and girls ran for it and I turned to see Bonnie shouting holding up the bouquet.


	22. Honeymooners

_I hope you all liked the wedding, I didnt here many comments and a new story idea has popped into my mind so I hope I get all my faithful readers to continue on and read that as well, this is not the last chapter, probably the honeymoon chapter, the return home to see how everyone else is doing and the epilogue... I actually cant wait to get the story over with because im excited for the next one... Please I know not many of you are reviewing but i would love more feedback as the final chapter approaches. and one more thing... about that episode last night was I the only one in tears? I dont want Damon to die... He cant he really cant, and the way damon and elena looked at each other in the graveyard was just uhhh.. *dead* but anyway please review and heres the chapter_

**Chapter 22**

I woke up not knowing where I was... I was way too wasted for that too be capable, I vampire and hangovers normally are not capable but I had drank about eight bottles of wine last night mixed with shots, tequila and whatever I had on the plane. The bright air shined through the window like it was the first time I had seen the sun. I jumped out of bed slowly and saw that I was naked and clothes were strewn all over the room, now that I do remember... I looked outside trying to remember where we were and then I saw it in the distance , it was the thing that made my hangover stop, well that and the blood I got out of the fridge. The house was relatively large and I was surprised to be in a house I thought maybe a hotel or something to that extent but a house shocked me.

The eifell tower was a distance away from the window but with my vision I could see it just fine. It looked about ten blocks away which did not attract tourists to this part of the neighborhood.

Damon was stirring now and then I said, "Good morning hubby."

"I love waking up to your face in the morning."

"I still cant believe were married. " I went over to kiss him, "I had a really bad hangover are we in Paris?"

"No the Eifell tower is in ohio... Of course were in Paris ." I glared at him slightly before staraddling him to give him another kiss.

"How long are we here for ?"

"Well my main goal is that we get to the parts of Europe I have spent the most time in... we will be away for about a month all together and then go home is that ok with you?"

"Yes! were going to go on a tour of europe? Like backbacking and stuff? "

"No I would not subject you to that because with the amount of stuff packed for you, my dear you will be going to fine countries and places."

"So how long are we spending here?"

"About 5 days in each place we might loose a day or two traveling but theyre relatively close." I thought of all the places I wanted to go but never have been , Spain, Ireland, England, France , Italy.

"Sounds perfect to me ... Where are we going today?"

"Well I was thinking of staying in all day..." That sounded very tempting but I did want to see some of France, some French shopping sounded nice...

"Sounds good to me..." I said speeding over to him again straddling his body once more... I lent back in a sultry way and he moaned... "But you have to take me sigh seeing at least one of the days. Plus I dont even know what place this is..."

"I promise to take you to every aspect of the countries I am taking you too. We are staying in my houses in these countries which are techinically your houses... Cooks will cook you fabulous meals if you do feel the need to try french food or otherwise. But I do think that we should have a proper honeymoon."

That day we had a regular honeymoon filled day and the next day we went sight seeing at French art musuems and went shopping for me in French boutiques. Technically I was all half of Damons stuff was mine now. Everything he acquired in his 160 years was mine so I could spend as much as I wanted but I would never do that.

The next country stop was Spain and there we fulfilled our newly wed duties as well as saw some beaches, shopped a little went to some musuems and robbed a couple of blood banks. From there we went to Ireland and England where we did mostly the same things, I could not believe that the houses we were staying in were ours. Damon only had to put my name on the title and it would be official but there was no use fighting it. This was part my house. I loved the green fields of ireland along with all the people just so happy to see you, all the pubs and bars where they just basically said oh hey heres a guiness! In the UK I loved the accents, I always loved British people ever since I was little but it was never more than just a common teenage girl thing I saw big ben and shopped some more, drank some more had some more sex and more sex. It was a wonderful honey moon.

Then it came down to the final seven days and that is why we didnt spend very much time in Spain, he wanted to spend the most time in Italy. When I first got there all I could smell was food. It smelt so good. Then I could smell the liquored up people along with the smell of fresh pasta in their blood. I had to try the food here, it would be a hit miss combo.

"Damon this is where you spent most of your time?"

"Yes and I wanted you to see it."

Damon spent the next two days showing me tourist attractions such as museums, Verona Italy, where Romeo met Juliet, vineyards his family owned and places his family lived. This place was more sentimental than anything to Damon and I appreciated him showing me this.

When he first showed me the house I was expecting a relatively moderate sized house, larger than normal for the area house. But no this house was no house at all it was larger than the Salvatore Mansion they have in Mystic Falls. This was a mansion beyond words. There was a double staircase where you walked in with high ceilings that looked as if they would go onto no end. And on those ceilings were chandeliers that hung down to a reasonable height. The ceiling had a painting in the top middle. The two staircases enclosed in the middle that was a balcony and the top floor led around the whole house in a rectangular manor. I walked down the hall way to the kitchen, it was open and huge that was right next to the dining room. The upstairs had about 16 rooms alone and the downstairs had 9 give or take a few. It was huge considering it could probably hold a whole village if it were small enough.

On the plane home I actually felt the need to sleep for the first time in ages. I hadnt gotten rest for a long time and as a vampire normally that was not needed but I was tired and although I was feeding regularly I had not slept in a month. The five hour plane ride home would do me good.

"Elena how was it I need to hear deets." Kaitlin said on the other side of the phone

"Call me -Caroline"

"Hope your having a good time" McKenzie said on one end of the phone.

"Sweetie call me when you get back." Jenna said.

"Uhhh Elena call me." That had to be Jeremy, so socially awkward.

I made all my phone calls and made all the possible details that they would get out of me and then I said I had to go home and unpack.

"Come on Mrs Salvatore its time to do this right" , he had compeled the driver to bring all our bags into the living room and leave them all together, he could not steal a thing because locks and keys on every one.

He picked me up bridal style and walked me through the threshhold where we would forever have our life together. The bags were in there and I heard Stefan yell, "Hey is that you Katherine?"

"No Im right here" I saw Katherine emerge from the kitchen in one of stefans shirts. "Welcome home" she said in a voice that sounded much peppier than normal... It sounded like she actually has changed.

"Oh hey! Welcome home." Stefan said kissing katherine on the forehead a smile appearing on his lips. He looked happy and that was good for him.

"Damon you can put me down..." He did so and I kissed him.

"How was your trip" Katherine asked.

"Good Europe is beautiful, well the parts I actually had time to see."

"So Katherine you live here now... Dont tell me you two are going to pull a dopple ganger vampire switcheroo on us because believe me I have signed this one with my name on it " He said grabbing me from behind.

"Yes I do."

"Well what ever suits you. I have a lady to go pamper." He winked at me and chased me up the stairs.


	23. Epilogue

_This will be the last chapter just letting you know what happens in the chapters coming after chapter 22. Please review and tell me any ideas for new stories because id be happy to write them :D_

**Epilogue 15 years later**

_Dear Diary, _

_Does it seem foolish to keep a diary as a mother? I dont know if it is or not but I do know that I love my children dearly. I love Damon with all my heart and soul because he is so passionate, so kind and even though he screws up he always knows what to say. I adopted my children 12 years ago which is 3 years after I got married. They were 2,3, and 4 when I adopted them their names Jenna Bonnie the youngest who is now 14. The middle is Grayson Jeremy named after my father who is now 15 and the oldest is now 16 who is named Miranda Caroline after my mother. Shall they rest in peace. My children when they become eighteen will make their own desicions about whether or not they want to turn. They know all about what me and Damon are and they know they are adopted. They know about Damon and mine's past but they know the consequences of their actions so whether they want to turn or not will be completely up to them. I never did regret turning tho, I love having my eternity with Damon. Katherine and Stefan got married and are off exploring the world together, every couple of months they come to say hi to the kids with oodles of presents for them. Uncle Stefan is there favorite while they dont like Aunt Katherine so much. Caroline got married to Tyler surprisingly enough, they found a way to break the werewolf curse and their love prevailed , Bonnie and Jeremy got married and she is expecting their second child very soon I believe. Matt got married to Kaitlin soon after Damon and my wedding which was nice that something worked out form that. McKenzie I dont hear from so much any more but I do know that she got married to some nice human who lives in Ohio. The thought of it makes me think of my honey moon, well I have to go the family is calling, time to tend to motherly duties._

_For now_

_-Elena_


	24. Authors Note Really Quick

Hi sorry for updating this so much later... But I just wanted to know if anyone would want a sequel to this story... Or if anyone on my profile would be interested in readying my other fics... If I did a sequel it would probably be about the kids lives and growing up with vampire parents... Please let me know what you think... If that doesnt seem interesting to you theres a poll for new story ideas on my profile!

-Thanks so much for reading I thank you for your support


End file.
